No Shame
by Gaarazlilmiss
Summary: Hinata left on a mission to help a small village in need, but she didn't know that she'd be taken to the akatsuki leader by two akatsuki members, one particular silly one capturing her heart. TobiHina, rated M for language, violence, lemons and limes.
1. two living nightmares

**No Shame**

By Gaarazlilmiss

Hello Hello! If you know me, you know I usually write GaaHina, and if you don't, them my name suggest, but today, I decided to try something different. I was reading al these pairings, and I found some really interesting ones that I've decided to try. I don't know if they'll work out, or not. So anyway, here is my newest chap. Story, "Make it Last", which is a TobiHina. I mean, that pairing is almost completely empty, and I decided to fill it up.

Some weird pairings I read, and my thoughts…

1.GaaSaku-I know this really isn't all THAT weird, but I think it is, and I HATE it. I mean, Gaara with Sakura??? WTF?? If Gaara ended up dating Sakura, the world would end. I mean, they just aren't right together…

2.ZetsuSaku-This one tends to be morbid, but I actually like it BON((Believe it or not…)), and I think they work out quite well together, despite his…oddity….

3.KakuzuTemari-It worked out. It was a LOT strango…yeah….but I actually thought it was good. There might only be one story with these two involved together. I don't remember the authors name, but it was a one shot, and a long one. It was a story crammed into one chapter, and I liked it a lot. Props to that author :3

4.KakuzuSaku-???Yeah, it was about as strange to me as the KakuzuTema thing, but this one was funny, and it might work out better than KakuzuTemari.

KisameSaku-THIS was surprising! Who would have thought this would actually turn out to be such a great pairing? It's now a favorite of mine, and if I could pull it off, I might write one.

Normal Pairings I read, and my thoughts…

1.GaaHina-All MUST know that THIS is my fave pairing of all times. Enough said there.

2.SasuHina-I really like this one despite the fact that I loath Sasuke, but he works well with Hinata, adding his cockiness and idiotic ness to her sweetness and elegant ness.

3.DeiHina-Really like it, despite I find a lack of good ones, you know, the ones that really catch you in their spell?

4.DeiSaku-I really like this one. I don't care what anyone says. Sakura and Deidara seem to fit well together. Maybe it's how the authors portray them that make all these pairings good…

Blah, you get the point. Eventually, I'd love to write a pairing for all of the ones I like. That might happen someday, if I can pull it off. I'm usually good at capturing the characters personalities.

Anyway, here is the story. Enjoy it, and be good readers and review at the end!

Word means normal

'Word' means thinking

"Word" means speaking

_Word _ means alternate personality

AGES

Hinata, Naruto-19

Tobi-25

Zetsu-28

CHAPTER 1: Two living nightmares

Shameless…it was all shameless. She didn't feel any shame about what she was doing. Caressing his back affectionately, or letting him send butterfly kisses down her exposed creamy colored neck. Not even that she was miles and miles away from her home, away from the man who wanted to call her his wife, the man she'd always wanted in her younger years. She wasn't ashamed that somewhere, a mission wasn't completed properly. She didn't feel shame that she was lying on her back on this other man's bed, moaning and mewling in his pleasure. She wasn't even ashamed that she wanted him in her now. She wasn't ashamed that she didn't care.

Hinata didn't know when the last time she cared about Naruto was. Too far away, she supposed. She had loved the boy since she was in the academy and now she was giving herself up to this man with her now. She felt no ounce of sadness or regret fill her body. 'Everything ends here.' she thought. 'No more Konoha, no more Naruto, no more anything.'

It didn't stop her, when she was done giving herself up to him, although she was on one side of the bed breathing hard and sweating and he was on the other doing about the same thing, from thinking about those days when she was Hinata Hyuuga of Konoha, and had never, and probably wouldn't even consider joining an S-classed criminal organization, the same organization that planned to take Naruto away forever. As the male grasped her around her midsection, saying nothing as he dozed off in the comfort of her belly, Hinata lay there thinking…and eventually dreaming…replaying everything that had happened before this. Before she officially disconnected herself from all of Konoha, Naruto, and everyone else.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hinata walked fast along the dampened dirt path. It was morning, about 5'o clock in the morning to be exact, and she was expected to be at the Hokage's building at 5:30 for the mission. Today, she'd be going on a mission solo to a small village south of theirs, Ameakai ((Means red rain village)) to deliver something to a man. Seemed simple enough, but when Tsunade told her about the mission, and said it was a B ranked, Hinata wondered why. So today, she was expected to be there thirty minutes before her actual departure to further understand why the mission was such a high level.

Finally getting to the building, Hinata entered and ascended the long flight of stairs leading to the upper level. Getting to the top floor, there was a long circular hallway, doors lining each. Everyone could clearly make out the Hokage's office. It was the room with the big arch-like door and the kanji meaning "fire" etched on it. Hinata sighed as she knocked firmly, asking for permission to enter.

"Come in." Tsunade's muffled voice said from behind the door.

Hinata stepped into the room, and stood after taking three paces up to the desk. Tsunade looked at her briefly, before scribbling something onto the paper she was writing on. "So today is the day, huh?" she asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said.

"Well then, I guess I'll need to explain about Ameakai then, don't I?" she asked. "The village isn't named after red rain for nothing. You see, years ago, a man named Noboru Hajimekoi entered the village with a clan of highly religious followers. They believed that offering the blood of tainted ones would ensure their place in a happy afterlife." Tsunade explained. "They would travel from village to village, destroying each small village they encountered. Some people would join their clan, and learn their secrets just to escape death, and so the clan grew in size. Their ultimate goal was to destroy everyone who did not follow, and make the world the clan itself. They were a feared clan when I was a little younger." Tsunade said. "Anyway, before the village was named Ameakai, it was called Tayagasa. When the clan infiltrated Tayagasa, they began to kill people in such grotesque ways, and there was so much blood that they became known as the Ameakai. The people, even though there were no ninja, became rebellious after 2 years of suffering under them, and being forced to practice such a horrid religion, they eventually wiped the clan out." Tsunade said.

Hinata looked shocked to hear about a village with such a bloody past, although Konoha was almost no different.

"As a reminder of the past they had to endure, and the fact that they had single handedly destroyed the clan on their own, they named their village Ameakai, as ironic, and strange as it seems." Tsunade said. "They didn't think they needed Ninja to do their work for them, until it seemed that the Ameakai clan was lurking around somewhere, and they didn't completely get rid of them. They fear that they may be up for attack soon by them, and have no clue how to defend themselves since they haven't engaged in any conflict for some time." Tsunade explained. "Although your mission is not to protect Ameakai, that would be too much for you to handle, you are simply taking a package to a man who will be using this for their own purposes, in other words, it's just in case of an attack. The cargo is precious, so you mustn't let it get into the hands of anyone else. You may be attacked, or even get caught up in the war yourself, and the Ameakai clan was said to have ranks of ninja. This is why the mission is a B ranked." Tsunade explained.

Hinata nodded. Seemed as though the mission would take awhile.

"Our client says that he is allowing up to two weeks for the cargo to be shipped. He doesn't want it to seem obvious, and he doesn't think they'll be attacked for awhile." said Tsunade. "So be careful. You are dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Hinata said before exiting the building.

As she walked along, she looked at the package under her right arm. The man she was delivering it to was Hasuyora Modo. The package made no noise as it was carried, and Hinata wondered what it was. Why would something this small possibly foresee Ameakai's victory if they were attacked?

"Oi, Hinata!!" called an unmistakable voice.

Hinata's face brightened as she turned to see the love of her life.

Naruto was running towards her. You'd think that Hinata would blush and act very meek, but Naruto and Hinata were engaged to be married. After long years of not being able to speak up, Hinata finally cracked and told him one night during a mission with him and Sakura when she was 16. Naruto confessed that he too liked her, but didn't know how to say or show it, and that he was happy she told him first. To Hinata, it was a dream come true. The couple had gone out for three years, and just recently, Naruto had asked Hinata to marry him. Of course Hinata said yes, and Naruto slid a simple silver and diamond ring on her finger. He knew that Hinata always went for the simple things. She never wanted anything too fancy, It was perfect, and Hinata's life was going perfect now that Naruto and herself were about to be wed.

When Naruto caught up to Hinata, he picked her up and squeezed her tightly before kissing her lips. "I know you're leaving for that long mission." he said.

Hinata nodded. "Yes. I should be back in at least a week, maybe even two, but I already can't wait to come back home." she said.

Naruto sent her one of his trademark, charming smiles. "Yeah. I mean, I know you're going to that weird Ameakara village, or something…" he said.

"Ameakai, Naruto." Hinata corrected.

"Well, at least come with me for your last bowl of ramen for these two weeks. I mean, sure there are other places, but Ichiraku is the best place around. Who could live without it?" he asked.

Hinata giggled. "I could, but I'll come with you anyway." Hinata said with a happy grin on her face.

The two arrived at Ichiraku shortly after, and as always, Naruto ordered a miso deluxe size, with extra egg, pork, and noodles, and Hinata ordered a small beef ramen dish, no extra, and without the Naruto((This Naruto is the stuff they put in ramen that look like little swrily flowers))

Naruto nearly ate his without swallowing and then asked for another bowl. While he was waiting, he looked over at Hinata who was eating her ramen, still on the first bowl. He raised and eyebrow. He never understood how Hinata could look so shapely, but she barely ate enough to keep the meat on her bones. "You know Hinata, I've been thinking…" he said.

Hinata stopped eating her ramen and looked over at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Why don't you…you know…stop doing missions for awhile after we marry and become a stay at home?" he asked.

Hinata thought about his words. "I…I don't know, Naruto." she said.

"I mean, wouldn't it be a good idea, since when we… have kids, you could be there for them?" he asked.

Hinata blushed at the thought. Who would have ever thought Hinata and Naruto would have such a conversation? Not her.

The next bowl of ramen was placed quietly in front of Naruto.

He turned around and looked at the bowl with hungry eyes, as if he hadn't even eaten the first bowl.

"Don't think too hard about it. We still have plenty of time to discuss that." Naruto said before picking up a new set of chopsticks, "ITADAKEMASU!!" he said before chomping on the next bowl.

Hinata closed her eyes thoughtfully. What Naruto said had made a bit of sense, but she had finally become a strong ninja, strong enough for Tsunade to send her on solo missions. She'd have to think about this one, but for now, Hinata was going to enjoy her last bowl of ramen with Naruto before she left.

When the two finished, Naruto eating three bowls, Hinata eating her one bowl, they parted ways after a quick hug.

Hinata started off down the road to get to Ameakai, and already, she felt lonely.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

"Zetsu-san!! Why are we spying on her?" Tobi asked from some tree tops. The two were spying on Hinata almost the whole time, and Hinata had just hugged Naruto as she left.

"Because, we are going to take her back to the leader." Zetsu said simply.

_I wonder why she is so vital to Akatsuki…?_

The darker side of him said.

Zetsu shook his head dismissively.

"We'll follow her to the outskirts of the next village, and take her there." said Zetsu.

"But what if she refuses?" Tobi asked.

"She'll come anyway. By force, or by will." he replied.

_And we know it will more than likely be by force._

His alternate said.

"Hm." Zetsu replied. "Come Tobi." he said, and the two of them ran off after Hinata.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "" " " " " "

After hours of hopping from tree to tree on her way to Ameakai, she decided to take a rest. She had hoped there was at least an inn nearby, or something, but to her lowest luck, there wasn't. Nothing but woods. "There is no way I'm getting to an inn before nightfall." she said. She had managed her traveling time wrong, and now she'd have to camp outside.

Quicker than Hinata's eyes could catch, the pinkish daylight soon turned into dusk, the stars starting to glow in the aqua blue horizon and navy night.

She had, in this time, fished for food, and had set out to get water to boil for tea. She'd brought food with her, of course, but Hinata for some reason enjoyed natural foods. She sat up against a tree, a blanket tucked around her as she listened to the flames crackle, cooking her fish. Hinata lazily lifted her hand, examining the silver engagement ring. It made her happy, seeing that, and she fantasized about all the things that would be happening soon.

Suddenly, Hinata heard a rustle.

Despite the idea that it could be a small animal or the wind, Hinata jumped up and grabbed a kunai quickly from the black pouch on her thigh. She scanned the area activating her Byakugan to see better. "Show yourself!" she said when she noticed the two mass groups of green and blue chakra somewhere up in the canopies.

Nothing.

Hinata didn't like playing games. "Fine. If you won't show yourself, then I'll come to you." she said as she jumped into the trees, scanning for any signs of enemies.

Still Nothing. Not even the slightest movement was heard after that. For a second, Hinata thought she had just been hearing things or an animal did just waltz by, that is, until she jumped to the ground, and found someone standing with their arms crossed, and another enjoying the finished fish and a cup of her tea.

Hinata gasped as she clasped her kunai tighter. "Who are you." she asked with a glare.

The one not eating was chuckling. He took a step forward, and Hinata could have sworn she was having some freak show nightmare. The one who had stepped forward had two distinct halves to him, one side pitch black with a lone topaz orb, and the other side white with normal looking eyes, but still the same color, He had large Venus-fly trap like growths coming off of him, and he was wearing…an Akatsuki cloak.

The other one, who was eating her hard earned catch was wearing the same cloak, and not much more could be made out of him because over his face, he had a strange orange mask, swirling until it stopped at his right eye, which had an eye hole, but it was partly lifted so he could eat, only a small portion of his chin being shown. Both were freakish, and seeing the Akatsuki cloaks, she knew she was in danger. She took several shaky steps back. Although she knew it was unwise to show her fear, it was something she just couldn't help. Look who was before her!

"What good is backing up going to do?" asked the one who looked like he was growing plants on his shoulders.

"…Hmm…Tobi thinks you make great fish…" Tobi said. "You should try some Zetsu-san!" he said without a care in the world.

Hinata couldn't believe her ears. "…Wh-what do you want with me…!? I-if it is Naruto you are looking for, I will not let you have him!" Hinata said.

"Be patient and listen. We would love to have the Jinchuuriki, but that is not our job. We are here for you." Zetsu said, a smirk gracing his lips.

_We'd like it if you came calmly._

The alternate personality said.

"N-never…I'd never…" Hinata said.

"Will we have to do this the hard way?" Zetsu asked.

Tobi threw the stick the fish was on aside, and slid his mask back down on his face, adjusting it back to the proper position. He turned to look at Hinata's frame. She looked so scared, as if someone had just chopped someone's head off in front of her. Being Tobi, he didn't understand why, Zetsu was being plenty polite to her…oh wait, there were lots of reasons why. "Even though you might think you are in danger, you won't be if you just come with Zetsu-san and Tobi." Tobi said kindly.

Hinata looked over to the carefree Akatsuki member.

"Well…?" Zetsu asked, patiently.

Hinata still said nothing. Before she knew it, someone had appeared behind her and wrapped a hand around her neck. "Let's go." said Zetsu from behind her.

Hinata went pale and her eyes widened. She was forced to walk along with them, leaving everything behind. Hinata was no fool. Even though she had become much more powerful, she still couldn't take on two Akatsuki members like that. This one seemed especially dangerous, and there was no way she'd even try it.

"My mission…" she whispered. "Naruto…"

"…Forget about it. You won't be completing it, and I'm sure the country won't hold too much of a grudge." Zetsu replied.

"How did you know about my mission?" Hinata asked and tensed up.

"That doesn't really matter." he replied.

Tobi walked along beside Zetsu and Hinata as if a giant plant guy wasn't walking beside him with a scared girl in front of him and scaring the crap out of her. How does he do it?

He constantly looked at the girl, wondering himself what the leader wanted with her. He hoped it wasn't anything bad. She seemed like she'd be really nice, and Tobi would like to have someone nicer to talk to. Being around gruff Akatsuki members wasn't always the highlight of his day.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "" "

Thanks for reading, please review!

BTW, I've stopped the KibaHina fanfic for anyone who was interested in it. I don't like it, and I couldn't finish the plot. Sry.


	2. Red Eyed Monster

**No Shame**

By Gaarazlilmiss

Hi Everyone, I forgot one tiny little thing last chapter…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO…Kishimoto owns Naruto, and I'm so glad he created it.

Anyway, I'm glad you guys reviewed. Thank you, to the two people that reviewed:

1. Cool Story-Thank you so much for reviewing, and I have something planned for Naruto, he hasn't been forgotten. There really weren't many TobiHina fics, and so I decided to create one because, I mean, such a great pairing shouldn't be ignored! Naruto isn't in this chapter, but he will be in the next one.

2. OttPop-Tobi is dreamy isn't he? Silly, cute, wonderful…someone like him would be great to have around!

Again, thank you. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews next time. Just because there were only two though, that won't stop me from updating. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

CHAPTER 2: Red eyed monster

Hinata walked with the two monsters reluctantly. Where they were leading her to, she was not sure. She would have fled, and if not, she'd put up a fight if it weren't for the cuffs on her hands, and not just any cuffs, pointy, vine like cuffs that sucked all the chakra out of her, and even though she grew fatigued, she didn't die out. Zetsu put the cuffs on her shortly after she'd agreed to follow, just for assurance, he had said. Tobi actually felt sorry for the poor girl. She looked so tired and drained, he thought she'd fall over at any second. Zetsu didn't slow down. He lead them relentlessly, and Tobi knew Hinata needed a rest.

"Zetsu-san, Tobi thinks Hime-chan needs a rest." he pointed out.

Zetsu raised an eyebrow at Tobi's remark, "_Hime_-chan?" he asked questioningly without turning around.

Tobi shook his head. "Yes. Tobi thinks that Hime-chan needs a nice name. Hyuuga sounds too…too…" he tried to think of the right words.

Zetsu rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he said.

Hinata looked at the man in front of her, and she let a small grin play on her face. She was thankful at least one of them made an effort, but that didn't stop her fear.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

After another grueling thirty minutes, Zetsu finally stopped the two.

Hinata immediately took that moment to rest. She plopped down on the ground against a tree, and wiped sweat off her brow. "Y-you know…somewhere there's a village that needs me." she explained.

Zetsu didn't look at her. "Look at it as a burden being lifted from your shoulders." he said simply.

Hinata looked around for the goofy orange-faced guy. Where'd he go so fast?

"Tobi went to get food for you both." Zetsu explained as if reading her mind.

"W-what about you?" Hinata asked. She wondered why she sounded so concerned for her freakish captor, sounded being the key word. She wasn't sure if she was or not…

"I don't like what he's bringing." he said simply.

"Then…what IS he bringing?" Hinata asked.

"Fruit." Zetsu said before walking off…somewhere. Hinata wasn't sure exactly, but it couldn't be too far away. He'd have to keep watch over her.

Hinata brought her numb legs up and held them around her knees.

'I could escape.'

She thought.

She activated her Byakugan and scanned around. Zetsu's chakra was very far away, and Tobi couldn't be sensed. Why were they being so trusting?

Hinata stood up. She increased the strength of the Byakugan searching for Tobi's chakra. Finally finding it, she concluded that Tobi was far west, and Zetsu was far south. She could go east, and travel back south once she was an adequate distance away. She jumped off, speedily rushing East, and missing trees by mere inches as she fled by.

Her Byakugan on strong, she realized that the chakra of Zetsu and Tobi flared up as they pursued after her. Tobi was far away, so it seemed that he hadn't as much of a chance in catching up, but Zetsu…for a guy that seemed to be weighed down by those lettuce strips of his, he sure was moving fast!

Hinata gasped as she sped up, but his green chakra trailed behind her like a tidal wave. The yellowish chakra Tobi was emitting was closer, but still a ways away.

Suddenly, when it neared her and could probably reach out and touch her, it disappeared. Hinata took no chances. She jumped away until she felt it safe to stop and panted, placing her hands on her knees. Then, when she least expected it, what felt like spines, needles maybe, stabbed into her, as thick vines engulfed her body in tangles of them, holding her up to where she meant the amber eyes of Zetsu, a rather knowing Zetsu. "I knew you'd try to escape. This was a test." he said.

He came close. "Does this hurt? Surely, you don't want to die before you reach our destination." he said with an evil smirk.

_We do tend to get rather hungry…_

His alternate ego explained.

Hinata was wincing as blood began to pour from her body. How it hurt.

Tobi appeared behind Zetsu as he released the pointy vines engulfing Hinata.

She slumped to the ground, wincing and trying to sooth the wounds.

Tobi gasped. "Hime-chan!" he said running over to her and helping her sit up fully. "Zetsu-san! What happened? Tobi sensed Hime-chan running from something fast, so Tobi came as fast as he could." he said.

"She was trying to ESCAPE Tobi." came Zetsu's uncaring reply. "Try it again, and you won't like the consequences one bit." said Zetsu as he yanked her up by the arm. "Tobi, escort "Hime-chan" to the river and help her with her wounds. I will come in ten minutes, by then, we are leaving." he said.

Tobi mimicked a salute and then looked down at Hinata. He didn't speak until he knew Zetsu was a good distance away.

"Okay, look. Let's go to the river, and I don't want to spend to much time there. Zetsu is way too much of a pain to keep waiting." he said in a much different voice.

"W-what happened t-to your voice?" she asked.

Tobi sighed. "Gimmick. Did you actually think I spoke that way all the time?" he asked. His voice was much more masculine, unlike the shrill kid like voice he used when she first meant him. Hinata actually quite…liked it.

Without warning, he scooped Hinata up off her knees and was holding her bridal style. He started hopping off towards the river that he was close to before.

"Be careful, alright. Don't make Zetsu so mad." he said. "He's eats people you know, so I wouldn't get on his bad side." said Tobi.

Hinata's eyes widened. "He eats….p-people?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's what he went out to do. He's at least courteous enough not to do that in front of people like you and me. Still, a complete psycho." he said shaking his head in annoyance, or what it seemed like anyway.

Hinata was looking up at him. From the black material around his face, Hinata could make out that he had a nicely chiseled face. She wondered what it looked like with his mask off.

Tobi glanced down and then did a double take. "Something on my face?" he asked, slightly amused to find her staring so intently.

Hinata grinned and turned away as she blushed. "N-no…I was just…curious…" she said. "Why do you wear a mask?" she asked. After she asked, she found herself actually sounding quite rude.

Tobi let out a deep chuckle. "Can you guess?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him. "No…" she said.

"Well, I guess you'll have a lot of time to find out." said Tobi.

A bit later, the two arrived at the river. "Go clean off. I won't watch." he said as he sat on the other side of a tree. "But if you start drowning, of course I'll have to come in and get you." he said jokingly.

Hinata shook her head. She made sure he wasn't looking before stripping off the punctured clothing and dipping into the water. Her body ached as she dipped into it, but that couldn't be helped. She made a face. The water was cold, but it was clear. Looking in, river rocks, and little fish were the only things visible. Nothing else. Gently, she ran the water down her legs, arms, and soon she sat down, rinsing the blood off her stomach.

"The cold water should stop the bleeding." Tobi said from behind the tree.

"I see." Hinata said as she watched the bleeding gradually stop. "I could have told you that though. I'm a medic nin." she said.

"That might be why we had to come and get you." Tobi explained.

"Wait…you're not sure why you had to come and get me?" Hinata said sitting up in the water.

"No. They don't tell me anything." he said.

Hinata wondered why.

"It shouldn't be anything bad. If we were ordered to keep you alive this long, then you must be of some use to our leader." Tobi answered.

Hinata stood up. She didn't know how she was going to dry herself off, so she let the water dry off naturally, which didn't take long at all, a minute at most. She slid on the now tattered pants and was headed for the shirt .

Tobi thought she was done when he didn't hear much more rustling and stepped out to see a bare backed Hinata. As she was lifting the shirt over her head, Tobi could see a desirable amount of her breasts even though she wasn't facing him, and he didn't catch himself staring until Hinata turned around after pulling the shirt back over her head. Tobi thought, aside from all the small punctures, Hinata looked nice. Her waist was thin and her hair wasn't too long or too short. It was a bit past her shoulders, and that was good enough.

Hinata stared back at him. "Are you o-okay?" she asked. She was a bit nervous. Why was he staring???

Tobi stopped staring. "Yes. Zetsu will be here soon." he said. "Don't tell him anything." Tobi said.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"This, the way I'm speaking to you now is between you and me only." he said.

"Why would you use this voice with me?" she asked.

Tobi didn't answer this. He thought the reason might be because she seemed like she deserved the real him after all that she was getting ready to go through. He didn't know for sure, but he knew one thing, and that was that she'd be there with them for awhile. At least one person had to be genuine. Tobi figured why not him? Despite the fact that he played an actor most of his life with Akatsuki, Tobi still had one quality that didn't change, and that was that he did actually care for certain people. He didn't want someone as pure an innocent as Hinata, to come out gruff and evil, like the only other female Akatsuki, Konan. He didn't know why he felt that way, maybe it was just the fact that he knew at some point she'd wind up hurt. There were many reasons, and although he couldn't name them, he came to the conclusion to be real. That was the least he could do for the doomed girl.

Tobi and Hinata talked for awhile, occasionally becoming silent when awkward moments arose when they couldn't think of anything to say to each other until Zetsu appeared as he said he would, maybe a bit late. "I hope you fixed her up, Tobi." he said.

"Zetsu-san, Hime-chan is much better. See?" Tobi said reverting back to his old self.

Hinata looked strangely confused even though he warned her that he'd be returning back to normal.

Zetsu made no comment.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

That night, Hinata, Tobi, and Zetsu were within a days reach of their destination. Long since, Tobi had explained to Hinata that they were headed towards the base, and Zetsu made no comments. The only words he'd speak were the ones when he needed to give them a commandment. Hinata was frankly sick of him being so pushy. He'd been pushing them all day. Why did they need her so badly, or was he just a jerk and didn't care that two other people were with him? Tobi seemed use to it, but Hinata was definitely having trouble. When he finally cracked down and allowed them to rest, Hinata was grateful, but upset with him for the simple fact that they didn't even have to travel so hard.

Zetsu jumped off in some trees and rested somewhere a little farther off than Hinata and Tobi.

"Tobi…" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hime-chan?" he asked.

Hinata wondered why he didn't speak like he did earlier that day. Maybe Zetsu was still too near or something. Only Tobi knew.

"…Nothing…" Hinata replied quietly.

"Go ahead and speak you mind Hime-chan." Tobi said, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"No really, it's nothing." she said, curling up and going to sleep. Her body was still sore from earlier. She definitely needed the rest.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Later on, Hinata woke up. She found that there was something draped over her, keeping her very warm and cozy despite the rough grass underneath her. She sat up slightly and saw that there was a black Akatsuki cloak over her. The scent in it was intoxicating. It smelt like cinnamon and tea. She wondered whose it was until she glanced over and saw Tobi sleeping without his cloak. He didn't look affected by the cold spring morning, or the wet dewy grass. Hinata heard voices, and immediately faked sleeping. She closed her eyes, but for a second, she activated her Byakugan. She looked over and saw two strong chakra levels moving her way. Making it stronger, she saw that one was Zetsu, and the other…was someone she didn't expect to see here at all, not yet, anyway.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and just listened as the voices grew closer.

"Is she actually a good deal?" asked one of them.

"I'm not sure about her strength. She couldn't get out of my jutsu earlier." said Zetsu.

A short chuckle was heard. "Really now…?" he said. "She must be weak. But it won't be so hard then, would it?" asked the other man.

"I'm thinking not, but we shouldn't judge her too quickly." Zetsu said. The footsteps stopped right in front of her.

"You'd think she would hear us by now, if she was any sort of Kunoichi." said the other man, nudging her slightly.

Zetsu sighed. "She's sleeping like any other person. No ninja skills whatsoever. And she's suppose to be a part of the Hyuuga family?" he asked, slight disappointment could be heard in his voice.

The other man bent down and stroked her cheek with a raw, untrue affection. "She's so soft. I wonder…" the voice said. Hinata could feel the chakra of the man's hand traveling south on her body, violating her in her sleep.

Just as she was about to jump up and attack, the hand stopped. "No matter if her powers aren't all that impressive, she will serve well. She's young, is she not? And being a Hyuuga, I'm sure she has had no experience." the voice said. "On top of that, she may not be powerful, that is if you've seen her powers, but if she isn't, she still knows the ways of the Hyuuga." the man said.

"Itachi, you will be the best one for the job. She will try to run once she finds out her true purpose, but she won't escape." said Zetsu.

Hinata was frightened. What was he saying? She was scared. What did he mean?

Itachi stood up from his crouching position. "Anyway, we'll be expecting you back at the base soon. Don't be too late." he said.

"I've been trying to go as fast as I can, but she insist upon resting, and Tobi's a pain in the neck not letting me go any faster. She gets tired to easily. That's another weakness we'll need to fix." said Zetsu.

"She will be trained when she gets there." said Itachi.

"I assume Pein-sama expects you to be first…" Zetsu asked.

Itachi smirked. "Yes. I am first. This will be a long process, but after it's done, I'm sure we'll be rewarded well." Itachi said. He jumped off suddenly, and Hinata heard nothing else of him.

Zetsu crouched down and whispered in her ear. "If you think of escaping, _Hime_, you will be hurt in ways you wouldn't even think of. DON'T try anything." he said before standing up and walking off.

Hianta wasn't sure if he knew she was awake or not, but whatever his reasons for whispering those words in her ear, she didn't care. She knew she was in danger, and she didn't know how to get out.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata didn't really sleep the night before. She drifted off a couple of times, but most of the time, she was awake and alert. She was frightened out of her wits. It was 5 o' clock in the morning when she was awaken by Tobi.

"Rise and shine Hime-chan!" he said.

Hinata looked at him with a bit of a grumpy look on her face. Despite the danger she knew she was in, she was quite irritated to be woken up so early.

"Get up already. We don't have much time." Zetsu said impatiently.

_You slow us down…do as we say and get up._

The alter ego growled.

Hinata sat up. "Fine." she said. She combed her hair back with her fingers and stood up. She looked a mess! As she looked down at herself, her clothes were blotched with blood, and her eyes were a bit dark from not sleeping properly last night.

Zetsu noticed this. "Rough night, Hinata?" he asked. He looked at her, a bit of hidden, well hidden, amusement beneath his words.

"I'm fine. Not that you'd care. " she said.

"Tch." Zetsu said and stood up. "Not a morning person I see." he said. "Well too bad. We have a deadline to make." he said. "Tobi, do you have that water?" he asked.

Tobi nodded fast. "Yep!" he said. "Tobi thinks Hime-chan should drink a bit of water at least before we go." he said.

Hinata looked at the small jug filled with water that Tobi had offered her. Was it a dream when he spoke so…normal? Hinata began to wonder that. She took the jug reluctantly, and sipped it slowly. She'd downed about half of the bottle by the time she was through.

Tobi looked at the jug, surprised so much of it was gone already.

Zetsu started walking, leading the two behind him.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Later on, much later, Zetsu, Tobi, and Hinata finally arrived at what looked like nothing.

"This was our destination?" Hinata asked, a bit disappointed.

"Is there a problem?" Zetsu asked.

"N-no…" Hinata said.

Tobi smiled. "Just watch Hime-chan!" he chimed.

Zetsu formed some hand signs and finally did one that was peculiar and difficult to mold. "Revealing Jutsu!" he said. The earth began to move, revealing a staircase of stairs leading further underground. The pathway was dark, and uninviting. Hinata could either A. Flee and get killed, or B. Follow them into God knows where and risk getting killed or something else equivalent to that torture. She decided to follow them, after all, there might be a chance she would survive whatever it was. She stood where she was, allowing Zetsu to enter first, followed by Tobi.

When Tobi realized that Hinata hadn't budged, he grasped Hinata's hand, and helped her along. "Don't be so frightened, Hime-chan." said Tobi.

Hinata grinned slightly. Tobi sure did know how to make someone feel a bit more confident in strange situations.

After entering winding chambers and going into numerous different underground passages that Zetsu had to use a revealing justsu on each time, they finally arrived back above ground at what seemed like the same place they entered.

Hinata looked VERY confused. "W-what just happened??" she asked.

"Just keep quiet." Zetsu said. "Ka!" Zetsu said. It seemed the reality that they were in faded into nothing as it dispelled and Hinata could see what appeared to be a long corridor of some sort. "Genjutsu…" she mumbled quietly.

"Yes." she said. "We're Akatsuki. Do you think we don't know what we're doing?" Zetsu asked.

Hinata said nothing as she was led down the corridor and into the largest room at the end. When they entered, Hinata could have fainted. There stood all the Akatsuki members. Some of them wore smirks, some of them just looked. Out front was the leader.

"Pein-sama…Hinata Hyuuga." Zetsu said.

Pein examined Hinata, and it took him quite some time before he spoke. "Well then, welcome to the Akatsuki Hyuuga-sama." he said, no emotion on his face whatsoever.

Hinata's eyes were widened, and she looked around at each one. Frightening in their own way, each of them, and why did they need her again?

She looked over at Tobi, and he was just looking ahead at the leader, same with Zetsu. Why had they chosen her?

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Well, this is the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll put the next chapter out as soon as I can. Please tell me if there are any mistakes in my chapter, I'd be happy to fix them if there are. Chapter 3 should be out sometime next week. I still have to update "Trials" and "Beyond Onyx eyes" so it might be about Wednesday or Thursday, but don't be surprised if it's later. Ja ne!


	3. Lain over simple facts

**No Shame**

By Gaarazlilmiss

Sorry I'm so late in updating. I was so busy, I didn't know what to do. Anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

There. Now that that's done. I want to thank my reviewers again…

1.WinterKaguya- Thanks! I'm so happy you like all my stories. No, I don't plan on Akatsuki wanting Hinata for cooking purposes…that would be so silly . Here is the promised chapter!

2.Dark-emo-gal-Thank you for your review! Nah, I don't really know if the Madara thing is true or not, so it's kind of my own outlook on his new personality in the manga. I don't want the chapter where they tell who he is to come out and he isn't Madara, and people who read my story be like, "WTF??? What a loser, Tobi isn't Madara!!" or something like that when they tell who he really is. Again, thank you, and here is the new chapter!

3.Anime-freak-Here is your requested update!

4.ShadowOwl-Thanks! I did actually really think chapter 2 out, and I didn't know if it would turn out like I wanted it to or not. I'm happy you liked it. I'm not quite sure whether or not I want Hinata to tag along behind Tobi or not, but I did have another idea of my own. Just two words…"Investigator Hinata" You'll people usually make Tobi all dumb and stuff. I'm the author and I'M scared for Hinata! Well, that's only because I know the plans. Thank you for your review!

Also, I'm going to be introducing a few characters of my own in this story…

1.Ebara-A sinister apprentice of the current feudal lord of Ameakai. He is sneaky, his intentions are unknown so far, but he seems to have something up his sleeve…

2.Shoku-The feudal lord of Ameakai. Impatient and easy to anger, this man is not one to anger, which Ebara seems to do quite often. He isn't quick to catch on however, as he doesn't notice his apprentices' strange behavior…

These two will help the story to progress…there might be other one time characters, but for now, these two will do, and I put them here so you're not all like "???Who the heck are these guys???" and immediately hate the story.

AND WARNING!! Sakura will be a complete butt face in this chapter! So please don't review telling me how wrong it is, or how stupid that makes everything. I wouldn't want Hinata to be the little tramp anyway…

Again, I'm so happy you all reviewed, and here is chapter 3!

CHAPTER 3: Lain over Simple facts

The Red rain village, Ameakai, sat in wait for their savior. Konoha's elite medic nin, Byakugan user was nowhere in sight. An older man sat in the renegade base, wondering where Hinata Hyuuga was. What did they think this was, a joke? Anger boiled up in him as he thought about it. "Ebara! When is this girl expected!?" the man yelled in impatience.

"She should be here in a week and six days." explained Ebara, his apprentice. "Be patient, Shoku-sama. You know, for a feudal lord, you have the patience of a bomb." he said with a smug smirk. The man was not afraid to test his superiors' limits despite his attitude.

"We don't have that long! We don't know when they'll strike!" Shoku exclaimed, ignoring the comment. "Why did you allow so much time?" he asked, his white brows furrowing in confusion.

Ebara smirked. "It makes more sense to me…" he said.

Shoku glared. "Wipe that smirk off your face." he said. "Do you think this is a game?" he growled.

Ebara's smirk widened. "Play along…you'll see…" the young apprentice answered as he walked out.

On his way, a cup of half drank sake hit the wall to his left. Shoku huffed. "Lousy apprentice." he mumbled as he asked a servant nearby for a new cup of sake.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Naruto woke up that morning. His bed felt so empty….Oh yeah, Hinata wasn't there. That made perfect sense. He got up, ate a cup of instant beef ramen, and then dressed. Since Hinata wasn't here, and Sai and Sasuke were also on missions, it would just be him and Sakura.

Upon reaching Tsunade's office, he noticed that no one was around. Did they have a last minute meeting with the elders or something..? Naruto waited, impatience growing in the kyuubi. Who did Tsunade think she was, pulling a Kakashi!?

Sakura appeared walking down the hallway, a solemn look on her face. Naruto turned his head to greet his friend, but his eager smile faded and he stopped in mid "hi".

"Oh…Naruto…I didn't expect you to be here so early." she said looking down at her feet, and looking overall unconfident.

This was definitely not the Sakura that Naruto knew. "What's the matter?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob…"You should know Naruto…" Sakura said, barely able to whisper the words out. "H-he doesn't care in the least about me." Sakura sobbed.

Naruto knew she must mean Sasuke. She'd tried again for his love, this time, still with no success.

"I've tried so hard! Why!? What was the point of coming back then!? When he knew all that would happen was jail time for life, or even possibly death! If not for me, who?" Sakura asked.

Naruto knew one thing Sakura, nor anyone else knew, and that was that Sasuke had come back, his intention to die. He didn't want to live after he failed killing his brother. Even though he admitted it to no one else, Sasuke had felt guilt, sadness, remorse even. He didn't think there was anymore sense in trying. If he still couldn't kill him, twelve years after his clan's death, plenty of time to him, to become stronger when it had only taken a couple of years for his brother to get that far, Sasuke figured he'd never be a match. It was hard for him, but he had given up. When he found that his punishment for being reckless was to live on, confined to the gates of Konoha, except for monitored missions, and his permanent service to Konoha, he didn't care about anyone anymore. Sakura was the last thing on his mind. Naruto…well, that was a different story. He might speak to him, but he was the only one, and that was even rare. It was complicated, Sasuke's predicament, and Sakura didn't know what to do when she found out she had absolutely no chance.

Naruto sighed as he patted Sakura on the back.

"N-Naruto, you will stay by me, right?" she asked.

Naruto smiled. "Well, of course!" he said.

"Do you know what I mean, Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto was silent.

Sakura looked around her for a minute before moving closer to Naruto and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you and Hinata are trying things out and all, and you even proposed, but…you haven't actually made things official yet." she said wiping some drying tears from her face with her other hand.

Naruto looked stunned as he raised a confused eyebrow.

"Technically, you and Hinata are still only dating with pending marriage. I bet you I could do much better than she ever could." Sakura said with a devious smirk.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Was Sakura actually saying this?

"Be with me Naruto. Look, how about we do this? Hinata will be gone for two weeks, right?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded hesitantly.

"So, for those two weeks, why don't you give me a try? If you don't like me, we drop it, if we do, you can call Hinata off." Sakura said. "What do you say?" she asked.

Naruto looked her in the eyes. For a very long time, Naruto had his eyes set on Sakura. He never thought he'd get her because Sasuke existed, but now she was throwing herself at him. Was it just because of Sasuke not loving her after all, or did she mean it? Was it actually worth it? It would have to be in secret if he chose to, because Hinata had a lot of friends, and they'd tell her in an instant. Those jade eyes of hers were mesmerizing to him, and her unique pink hair. She'd grown up to be quite a woman, and it just seemed so unnatural how Sasuke never once gave her a passing glance. He sighed.

"…Alright…but two weeks. And then I'll decide. If I don't decide to stay with you…you CANNOT tell Hinata." he said.

Sakura smiled slowly.

Naruto couldn't believe what he just said. All this time, Hinata had poured out to him, and he was doing this? But she'd never know…it was okay, or so he thought.

Sakura leaned up a bit more to meet Naruto's height, and caught his lips in a heated kiss.

When they parted, Naruto could have sworn he'd left into another universe. It was nothing like Hinata's to him.

"That's only the beginning," Sakura said, "I can make you forget her."

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata stared wide eyed at the eight men in front of her. This was all the Akatsuki. ALL OF THEM, and she was standing before them, with two behind her. She said nothing to the leader who was before her.

Pein rose an eyebrow. "Well then, I suppose you are wondering why you're here…" he asked.

Hinata didn't like the way he eyed her. "Y-yes…" she said quietly. She wanted to be bold, but just couldn't. They looked so intimidating.

Some sniggers where heard throughout the crowd of men. "She seems so fragile, un….like she's about to break!" said a blond one that would resemble a woman if it weren't for his masculine face.

Pein looked back, as if daring anyone else to make a sound. "You will find out soon enough. Pein said. "But for now, Itachi, would you mind escorting her to the room?" Pein said.

Hinata noted how he said "The" room instead of her room or something else. "Alright." Itachi said.

Hinata didn't want to follow him, not at all, but it wasn't as if she had much of a choice. She followed him, keeping her eyes peeled.

He lead her down many corridors until he finally stopped at a small wooden door. Itachi opened it, and stepped inside, waiting for Hinata to follow him in.

"This room will be considered your room." he began to explain without turning to her, "But anyone is allowed in. You will have no privacy." he said coldly.

Hinata paled. No privacy? Anyone was allowed in? "W-w-why?" she asked.

Itachi didn't answer for awhile. "It does not concern you at this moment." he said.

Hinata sighed deeply. She finally took a good look around at the hole in the wall that he called a room. She was by far not impressed. It was a small room with a musky smell. It had a small bed, and dingy sheets. An old nightstand was up against the left wall, and there was a small box in the corner. The only really good thing about the entire pathetic excuse for a room was the large window by the bed.

"Excited?" Itachi asked sarcastically.

"Thrilled…" Hinata said equally as sarcastic.

Itachi smirked at her sarcastic ness. "Make yourself comfortable. You'll be here for a very long time." he said before exiting.

Hinata didn't like the sound of that. Maybe, just maybe there was some escape. Maybe by some miracle, she could escape ten S ranked criminals, in an intricate and difficultly hidden place in the middle of nowhere, with no ninja weapons, hardly any chakra…okay, who was she kidding? It was impossible, unless she had a death wish, and that was her idea of an escape, which it wasn't. She decided to take a closer look around her "room". First of all, there was no lock whatsoever. Why did they feel like privacy had to be deprived from her so badly? Second, there were tags outside her window, exploding tags, and sealing tags. So much for the large window being the only comforting thing. She looked around at the wretched room one more time. The least she could do was spruce it up a little…

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Tobi walked along side Zetsu as the headed for Pein's office. The morbid ness…Tobi flinched just thinking about it.

Zetsu looked impassive as always.

When the two finally entered Itachi and Pein were waiting. "So…Itachi has told me a few things you told him Zetsu." Pein began.

Zetsu nodded.

"Just seeing her for those whole five minutes I can tell you what we need to fix. " Pein said.

Tobi glanced around the office. It was cold, dark, and there were a lot of hospital like body rehabilitation beds in the back, for what, Tobi knew. Switching bodies was one of the leader's specialties.

"She's too feeble, to submissive, too shy. And she's way too quiet. With these qualities, I can just about pinpoint her level as a ninja, and that is she doesn't really deserve the rank she has received from Konoha." Pein explained. "She needs work, but she will do. Eventually, things will work quite well. Itachi." Pein said. "Since you thought of this, you will be first, as planned. Byakugan users from Konoha are, as you said, valuable. If the Sharingan can from the Byakugan, imagine how powerful the technique formed will be." he said. "It will serve well for our future plans of world domination." Pein concluded. "Tobi…I'd like you to be next." he said. "But that will be much later." he finished.

"Okay!" Tobi said happily.

Pein made a slight grimace at his choice of cover.

"But next for what, Leader-sama?" Tobi asked.

Pein was quiet for a second. "To breed her." Pein finished.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Several hours later, Hinata had finished her task of clearing the room up. The bed wasn't dusty anymore, she'd used some freshener in a nearby closet to make the room smell good again, she'd organized what little she had with her neatly on the nightstand, and opened the curtains to let some sunlight in. She hoped to do more with it. She'd opened the drawers up and found several outfits made for females in them. They were all nice, maybe most of them were a bit too revealing, but some where to her liking, and she had a jacket to cover up with if she didn't want to be exposed, and being here, she really didn't. It slightly amused her how they actually had female clothing. But then, there was a female akatsuki member…that might be a reason why…

After she'd finished tucking the last of the clothing she had away in the dresser again, she was slightly startled to find Tobi come into her room. He poked his head around the side of the door to check and make sure no one else was in the room before he stepped in and made himself comfortable on the bed beside Hinata.

"Well…it's not too shabby, but it could be better." Tobi said looking at her through the mask.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

Tobi sighed. "Look, I know that his may sound weird and all, but…I'll try to make things a little easier for you. " he said. He couldn't believe he was saying this.

Hinata looked up at him, a small bit of amusement showing on her face. "It is weird to hear an Akatsuki member say that." Hinata said.

Tobi shook his head. "Alright, so it is." he said. "But I'm human too." he said, grinning from behind his mask.

Hinata nodded. "So you are. " she said. "But Tobi, can you tell me one thing…?" she asked.

Tobi looked at her waiting for her to ask.

"Why do they have me here?"

Tobi was quiet. He really didn't want to tell her, but when she found out, he'd feel bad. After all, when she found out, it would be too late. "I'm…not exactly sure yet." he lied. From what he heard, nothing would be happening right away.

Hinata looked down into her lap. "Well…" she said.

Tobi gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. "Ah, come on. Don't think too badly. You've got me!" he said.

Hinata smiled weakly. "But…no offense…w-will that really be enough?" Hinata asked.

"They'll listen to me. Trust me." Tobi said.

Hinata had a hard time believing that, but she tried to for the sake of Tobi. "Alright…I trust you." she said.

"Good! Now, I've got to go, but someone should be bringing you food tonight, okay?" he said.

Hinata nodded.

Tobi noticed how she stilled seemed to be uncomfortable.

"I know… I'll come and check on you everyday, about this time, okay?" he asked.

Hinata looked up and nodded once more. "That would be nice." she said.

Tobi stole one last glance and then left. How could someone so innocent be dragged into this? All of this was lain out over the simple fact that Byakugan was coursing through her Hyuuga veins.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

The end of chapter three. I worked hard on it, and it might be a little shorter than most chapters, but…well…you get the point. For all of you who have read, "Trials" I'll be updating it next, so please watch for it. Please give me more well wanted and accepted reviews!!


	4. Cold as Ice

**No Shame**

By Gaarazlilmiss

I'm baaack!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, duh…

Again, thanking you all who reviewed!

1. Mint truffles-You want moar…here you go! I'm not exactly sure what I want Hinata to do about that right now, but when we get to that point, we'll see

2. Winter Kaguya- Hello! Tobi is the innocence in Akatsuki, I mean, there had to be some comedy in the Akatsuki, right? Sakura is a complete and utter loser-head in some stories, and what better person to pick to be the thief but her? Naruto's brain capacity has been that of a rock for years, and years, and I'm not sure if it'll ever change…Thanks for your great review and here is the update!

3. Dark-emo-gal-Yeah, Sakura is gonna be that way in this story. So inconsiderate, selfish, and we all know why she's REALLY with Naruto…I hope…And you are right about the last part. Sadly, the Akatsuki has formed some sad experiment on Pein's commands to bring the Byakugan into Akatsuki. Why? That shall be reviled soon. Why they picked such a lengthy experiment…because from what I see, pein is patient. Look at the organization already. It'll be in more detail later, and please stay with me on the story! I'm happy you've reviewed with consistency .

4. Demon scream-Hinata would NEVA let someone take advantage of her like that, so she'll get out of it somehow, whether it be Itachi paralyzed for life, or what. Sakura and Naruto definitely won't get away with it, and they'll get their just rewards. Tobi…he's a savior. Without him, our poor Hinata would probably go insane! Thanks for reviewing!

5. 1moonwitch-Thanks a bunch, and don't worry, you can call Sakura WHATEVER you want in this story. I mean, she's suppose to be one of the bad guys in this story, one of the ones who makes Hinata's journey through this story a living hell. Feel free to bash her! Yeah, I agree that that would be scary…Kisame and Hinata…what kind of strange kids would…ANYWAY, it WON'T happen. I'll be the judge of that one Tobi is our hero! And Itachi may be cute ((No one can deny)) but he's definitely not gonna get Hinata like THAT. I'm happy you've decided to read it as it comes along, and I'd be happy to co-author anytime you'd like. Just say the word

6. ShadowOwl-Thank you so very much! I'm glad you don't mind, because she isn't done yet! Such a loser…but she'll be out of the picture for awhile as we focus more on Hinata/Tobi stuff! As for revealing clothing, who knows?? I'm not sure yet, but she might…and there would only be one reason why of course. Here is the next chapter, enjoy your read!

7.He-Yan-Hanabi??? See that's when Hinata's stupid family would send the entire Konoha army on them. Lol. If they took Hanabi, She'd be getting death threats everyday, and maybe even the real thing. She'd try to kick their butts! Thanks and here is your chapter!

8.HidenHobo- Glad you think like me! This pairing is just to good to ignore. Here you go

Thanks for all the reviews for the millionth time. I honestly love getting them ! I enjoy writing when I know there are people interested in my stories. We'll return to Ebara and Shoku, Sakura and Naruto in chapter 5, but this one is TobiHina and the rest of the Akatsuki all the way! I couldn't stay away for too long, so here is chapter four.

CHAPTER 4: Cold as Ice

Alright. So the food wasn't excellent…good…okay….Who was she kidding!? The food was terrible! Who cooked this!? The food had been given to her personally by Zetsu. She sure hoped he wasn't the one who made it, although she highly doubted it. It was suppose to be soup, but it just looked so…gross. It was still bubbling and it was all thick and just…eck. She took it and sat it on the nightstand beside her and covered it with a paper towel. If this was how she was going to have to live, she'd be eating the paper off her walls soon.

"Hyuuga." someone said from the doorway.

Hinata, startled, jumped a tad as she observed the body in the doorway. Itachi was standing there. Could someone else please come to rescue her?

He smirked ever so slightly. "Don't be so surprised. You might get more visits than this soon." he explained.

He stepped in and glanced at her untouched food, then looked up at her.

"You don't honestly e-expect me to eat that, do you?" she asked.

Itachi shook his head as he walked over and removed the paper towel. Observing Deidara's handy work, he covered it again. "Follow me." he said.

Hinata's eyes widened.

_Oh no…what does he want? Should I just stay put and hope he changes his mind?_

She thought franticly.

Itachi turned around as he noticed she wasn't following. "Well, do you want something else to eat or not?" he asked with a slightly annoyed expression.

Hinata jumped up. "O-oh…right." she said, and followed him. How would she ever get use to the winding corridors of the Akatsuki hideout?

Itachi finally stopped at a small white door, opening it, and allowing Hinata to enter first. The kitchen was small, with a small table in the center. It had the usual, a refrigerator, sink, cabinets…just a normal little kitchen. Despite the spots on the counter where it looked like someone had been sitting hot pots for long periods of time, and the dirty un-swept floor, the kitchen looked relatively clean and decent, at least, and it actually sounded rather funny to her, more welcoming than her own current room.

"We don't really have much, but you can have anything." he said. He sat down at the table, allowing Hinata to look around. In the cabinets, filled with ramen, all flavors. Why didn't he just fix her this? Was he trying to make her sick and die? The fridge was almost empty. It contained a jug of water, and milk that seemed to be going bad. What was up with that? There was an apple in the bottom drawer, and Hinata decided to make do with that. After getting a small cup of water, and the apple, she turned around to find Itachi starring at her. She squinted her eyes at him. "I-is there something wrong?" she asked. What a creepy guy…

"Nothing. I was just watching you." he said.

Hinata gulped visibly. What kind of person admits that they were JUST watching you?

"Okay…" Hinata said. "I'm going back now…" she said.

"Why not have a seat? I did want to talk, you know." he said.

Hinata's eyes widened. "Fine." she said. She sat across from him, not looking at him as she ate her apple. It was quiet for a long time.

"So…why don't you tell me about you?" Itachi asked.

"…I-I'd rather not." she said taking a long sip of her water.

He could tell she was nervous, and who wouldn't be? He did expect her to withhold from telling him what he wanted to know. "And why not?" he inquired.

Hinata looked at him, her head still tilted down in a submissive manner. "Because…y-you should already know about us Hyuugas." she said.

Itachi chuckled darkly. "I said about YOU." he said. "What you like, what you dislike, your outlook on life, why you are a ninja, those kinds of things." he said to give her something to start with.

"Why do you want to know about me?" she asked, full of curiosity.

"Because I'm curious, like anyone else who'd ask you would be." he said.

"And what if I don't tell you?" she asked.

"So many questions." he said with a hint of amusement in his red eyes. "If you don't tell me, I suppose I'd have to do something about that, now wouldn't I?" he said.

Hinata shifted her eyes from left to right before deciding to answer what he wanted. "I'd like to get out of here, and I don't like being here. Life i-is hard sometimes, and I'm a ninja b-because I had to be." Hinata said quietly.

Itachi was a little irritated one, by her answers, and two, because she was so damn quiet. "Well then, those were some very informative answers." he said with a sarcastic tone. "I assume you already know a lot about me….mostly the negatives…as a matter of fact, only the negatives." he said.

Hinata said nothing.

"Well, nice talking to you Hyuuga…" he said as she stood. "You know your way back, I assume." he said smirking as he disappeared.

"W-wai-" Hinata attempted to say wait, but he was already gone. What a jerk! She did not know her way back, and she would surely get lost if she attempted to leave the kitchen, but maybe that would give her something to do. Did she even want to know about the rest of the hideout??? She guessed this was his way of saying, "Mrs. Hyuuga, please take a look around." or either his way at getting back at her for her answers, but if it wasn't a screwed up way of saying it, Hinata didn't know what was. She peeked her head out the door, and found that there were no people occupying the halls. She made her way down the first one, listening to her footsteps echo off the walls and checking out all the doors she saw. She didn't dare go into any of the rooms. Most were shut tight, as if telling her she was forbidden from going into any of them, but one was slightly ajar, and she couldn't help but peak inside.

In the room, a man who seemed to be shrouded in darkness almost, with the exception of a few rays of light escaping in, sat in a chair in front of a desk. He seemed to be working on something, polishing, maybe, or picking at something. Whatever the case, he was doing something, and was immersed in it. He stood up suddenly, and made his way into another room through his, and shortly after, Hinata heard running water. Must be a bathroom. Feeling bold, she stayed put, and when he walked out, Hinata could have sworn it was…

"Who's there?" The voice said.

Hinata jumped a little, and a small gasp was caught in her throat. Unmistakable voice…

Before she could even react, in front of her was Tobi, clad in his usual attire and mask. He looked left and right. "Ah. It's just you." he said. "Why were you peeking in my room?" he asked.

"I-I was just curious….and the d-door was-" she cut herself off as she felt a hand on her cheek.

"You make me feel like I'm scaring you to death when you stutter." he said calmly.

Hinata said nothing as she looked at him.

He let out a short chuckle. "You didn't see anything, did you?" he asked.

"Not at a-all." she tried to keep the stuttering out.

"Are you lying?" he asked.

"…Okay…maybe just a little, but I promise I didn't see anything more." she said.

Tobi sighed. "Alright. Why are you in this part of the hideout anyway?" he asked.

"Well, Itachi came and saw that I didn't have anything…good to eat, so he took me to the kitchen with him. He was trying to talk to me, about me, but…" she stopped.

"I understand." he said. "Don't feel bad. He won't hurt you if you tell him anything." Tobi said as he gestured for her to follow him. "I'll help you get back to your room." he said. He couldn't help but feel uneasy, Itachi showing up already. It wasn't a nice omen in his opinion. He looked at Hinata. It seemed she had a natural pinkish tint on the bridge of her nose, and her eyes seemed so serine. She looked so feeble, and it made her look…cute. "So then….would you mind if I asked about you?" Tobi asked her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and grinned in amusement. "B-but what makes you so sure I can trust you? You are Akatsuki too." she said.

Tobi grinned. "True." he said. "Okay. So what can I do that would make you trust me? Seems like I'm in the same category as Itachi right about now." he said.

As Hinata was about to answer, they both saw someone walking their way.

"Sasori." Tobi said and then reverted back to silly in an instant. "SASORI-SENPAI!!!" he screamed annoyingly.

Hianta cringed.

"…Tobi…" Sasori greeted although Hinata could see on his face he was clearly not happy about running into him. He looked at Hinata. "Well, this saves some trouble. Hyuuga-san, in the morning, our leader expects to see you. Be up early, about 6, or you'll be in for a rude awakening." he said.

"How am I suppose to know when six is without an alarm clock?" she asked quietly.

"Sleep light." Sasori answered simply.

"Tobi will come and get you up!" Tobi said happily.

Sasori grimaced. "Very well." he said. He brushed past them and continued to walk on.

Hinata followed him with her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll come and get you up. Sasori's a little…stiff." he said. He grinned at the ironic sense of his words.

Hinata nodded. "Tell me about it." she said. "What do you think he wants to see me for?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure, but it's probably the start of your training." he said.

Upon finally reaching the room, Tobi bid Hinata a good night and left her to herself.

It had been an interesting day for Hinata. She rummaged around in the drawers for some bed clothes among the disorganized mess. There weren't really any, but Hinata decided to wear a pair of pale blue shorts and a white tee shirt to sleep in. They were the most comfortable. Going into the room next to hers, she washed her face and put her hair up. Lying down, she pondered what it could be that she would be summoned for. She almost went into an uneasy sleep thinking she was in a large place in God knows where with a bunch of psychos running around, until she remembered that Tobi was here. "Such a nice guy…what's someone like him doing here…?" she asked, and soon after drifted off to sleep.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata was in the middle of a dream. It was pleasant, even though the only things she remembered until she woke up was that it was wonderful and she didn't want to be awaken. The knocks were soft at first, but grew louder as she woke up a little more. "I'm…c-coming." Hinata said as she got out of bed, feeling rather stiff. She opened the door to find Tobi standing there.

"Morning!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Good morning Tobi…" she said as she rubbed her eyes. "H-how could you wake up and be so happy like that?" she asked.

"I'm use to it. " he said. "I've got a mission today, but you've got some work to be doing too. I was right about your training." he said. "It's just after 5, so you should hurry, okay?" he said.

"Will you not be able to come with me?" she asked.

"Nope! I leave for the mission now." he said.

Hinata nodded. She gave Tobi a shy look. "When will you be back?" she asked.

Tobi grinned. Was she worried about him? Or was she afraid that there'd be no one else here to speak to like this? He wondered. "Well, at the most, about two days. The mission isn't too far from here." he explained.

Hinata sighed.

"Don't' worry. They're not all bad….Deidara isn't so….well…Kisame's not….hm…Just hang in there, alright?' he said.

Hinata giggled a bit. "I'll do that." she said, but deep down she was a bit worried.

"To get to Leader's office, you need to go all the way down the hall and then turn twice to the right. Then you'll come to another hallway. Just go left and go all the way to the end." Tobi said.

"I got it." Hinata said.

Tobi gave Hinata a reassuring nod, and then took his leave.

"…Can't go anywhere in this." she thought. She began to look for some decent clothes to wear.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata soon got changed into a pair of comfortable clothes she thought would be decent. A pair of black Capri's, a dark navy shirt that was actually quite from fitting, she pulled her own fishnet over that, along with the stomach guard. Her jacket soon followed. For some reason, she didn't think the jounin vest was right for the situation. Why was she even worried? She did put on her headband however, letting it dangle around her neck. Putting her hair in a low ponytail, she stepped out the door. Immediately, all her confidence was lost. What were those directions Tobi gave her again???

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Pein sat in his chair and studied the door with boredom. "She's late…" he said with a distasteful tone.

Deidara nodded. "I knew this girl would only be a waste of time, un…" he said.

"On the contrary. We'll fix that bad habit soon." he said.

It was almost 6:45 by the time Hinata burst into the doors breathing heavy. "S-sorry I'm late! I got lost cause I went the completely wrong direction a-and I didn't realize it until I got all the w-way on the other side and didn't see any doors and-" Hinata stopped when she realized she was rambling and the leader and Deidara were looking at her like she'd lost her ever loving mind.

"Finished?" Pein asked.

"S-sorry…" she said. Oh no, what were they going to do?

"Sasori informed me that someone would help you…you should have been earlier than this, or at least remembered some of the directions." Pein said. "While you're here, you'd do well to remember that I don't accept tardiness. To assure that you don't do it again, I'm giving you an hour of extra training." he said.

Hinata looked slightly relieved. That was it? She could probably handle that, but to be sure, she didn't jump to conclusions too fast. She took a deep breath.

"Before I send you off, however, could you tell me one thing?" Pein asked, "Why haven't you tried to run yet?" his eyes never left hers.

Hinata knew she'd better answer. "B-because…I don't think that would make too much sense, a-as a Shinobi…" she said.

"I heard that you made an attempt to at first. Was that because then you thought you had a chance? I will inform you now, escape is futile. As a part of our overall plans, you won't be given the chance." he explained.

Hinata began to fumble with her fingers. "Why am I e-even here to begin w-with?" she asked, even though she had to admit she was a tad afraid of the answer.

"For now, that is confidential." he said simply. His eyes shifted to Deidara.

Deidara nodded and hopped over to stand in front of Hinata. He was a whole 3 or 4 inches taller than her. He was slightly intimidating, and Hinata knew there was just something off about him. He gave a creepy smile. "Hello-un…"he said.

Hinata said nothing back as she looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. What was it that made her feel so uneasy?

"As you probably already know, we aim to train you. That's all." Pein said. "So that everything goes smoothly, you mustn't be a weakling." he said.

Hinata's eyes widened at his choice of words to describe her. Weakling? Did everyone think that about her? Her eyes narrowed. She'd show them. Once they'd trained her enough, she thought, when she was able to surpass them, because she now made it a point that she would, she would flee away from here. Plans could change, but she was quick in making tactics, and things might get altered a little bit, but she knew that's what she could do. She'd risk it.

"Just follow him." Pein said.

"Just think of it this way. You'll more than likely be alive by the end, un.." Deidara said with a wink.

Hinata already added him to her disturbing category. She hesitated, but began to follow Deidara anyway.

He led her down the opposite end of the hall and towards a small door that led outside the base, she could tell. His back was turned to her. Why did she feel the sudden urge to palm him with the gentle fist move?

"Don't even think about trying anything funny. I could just feel that evil intent emanating from you." he said as he turned his head to eye her with a smirk. Hinata nearly froze.

The stone-like tunnel they were in soon led to a weak wooden door that Deidara opened. When he started to go through, and it was Hinata's turn, she found herself walking down a set of very long stone stairs. It was not only how high up they were, but the stairs had no railing, and they were damp. Not to mention the temperature in the area seemed to drop as she descended further down. Even with her trusty jacket, Hinata thought she'd be an ice cube soon.

Upon getting halfway down the staircase, Hinata saw a large platform of some sort, supported by two large pillars. Looking over the edge, she saw that it was surrounded by water, like a moat almost. She gulped. Once they were finally done descending the steps and on the platform, Deidara led her to the center. "Well, here we are, un." he said as he took a look around himself. The place was so cold, it was a wonder the flames from the torches lighting the place weren't frozen too.

Hinata clutched the jacket to her.

"Alright. Now remove your jacket, un." Deidara instructed.

For the first time since she'd been following him, Hinata realized Deidara didn't have a jacket, cloak, or anything on. Just his black shirt and fishnet. She reluctantly removed the jacket and immediately she was sure she'd have hypothermia by the time they were done. She shook visibly. "W-why must I-I take o-off my jacket?" she asked to the best of her ability.

"The first thing you should know is that surviving hard conditions is a must. This is our actual training area. You'll be visiting it everyday, whether it be with me, or someone else, un." he explained nonchalantly. "These are the conditions. I'm not holding back, understand, so don't expect it." he said. "You do whatever you can to keep from getting hit by my bombs. At the end, you'll be in for a little surprise, if you can make it that long." he said with another infamous smirk. "If you get hit once, it's over. You'll start over and over again from the beginning, until you get it right, un." he said. "And in case you haven't already realized, I'll be the one helping you with agility."

Hinata nodded. This was going to be just great. Ruthless training. What did she expect from someone like him, like them?

"Now if you don't mind…" Deidara said reaching for some clay, "Let's get started, un." he said.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

A/N: Training with Deidara…I'd be dead. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed your chapter. I updated everything else, so after this, it's back to trials. That story, for all who read it, might be temporarily stopped so I can develop the plot better. It's taken a turn I'm not really too fond of, and I really hate it's not backing up "Ai?" very well. Anyway, I think I said it before, but I WILL NOT accept flames, I won't. And I mean it. Flamers stay away, alright? Go play with a torch and a stack of wood. I will accept constructive criticism, and anything else, but remember, don't' say anything to me that you wouldn't want said to you when you don't have to write at all. Alright. Okay. Thanks for all of you who reviewed, and the next chapter will be up at the end of the week or next week. Ja ne.


	5. Get Away

**No Shame**

By Gaarazlilmiss

Wahzoo! Don't ask. I guess that's hello.

Disclaimer: I-don't-own-Naruto-repeat-I-don't-own-naruto

Sorry it's taken so long to update. This chapter was very hard to write, so if it isn't the best, I hope to make a better one next time I update…

And **WARNING!** To some of you, it may not be much, but later in the chapter, Itachi will be a bit…uh…you'll see if you can read that far. I'm putting this warning up because I don't want anyone to be surprised by what he does. Anyway,

Thankies to reviewers…

1.LunaPandora- thanks a bunch. Glad you like it. You know, it takes a lot of time to make a pairing believable, so I do my best I suppose . Thank you again LunaPandora!

2.ShadowOwl-Thank you very much. Yeah, this chapter was to lead to the exciting chapter. So read to see what happens, and I assure you, it's a lot. Hinata forgetting the directions, I couldn't help it. At first, I made it so she just winded up there, but I changed it, cause I thought that would be better. I guess I was right. I'd try to keep from getting killed during his training. Why not just end the misery and jump off the platform into the moat LOL. Hinata will make friends. No one can resist her, no matter if it's friendly relationships, or…in this case…a TobiHina type relationship. Thank you again ShadowOwl, and I appreciate your last remark. It really boosted my confidence to hear that!

3.krakengirl-Thank you! The update you requested….served on a silver platter. LOL, jk, here's the update!

4.Chaotic demon- Wouldn't we all…((Insert jumping into the moat quote from ShadowOwl's reply from me)) Here be the next chapter!

5.hinataaa-Thank you so much! I'm happy you liked it, and yeah, I thought the same thing when I scouted out my first TobiHina story which happened to be "pretty flower" I'm not sure who the author of that story was anymore, but if you haven't already read it, you should read that one too XD. It was great! Anyway, I'm also glad I made your day. Keep reviewing!

6.dark-emo-gal-Thanks a bunch! That's another confidence booster I'll keep giving it my best!

7.Cream-bunny156-That is the plot. I mean, it's not all covered in pretty flowers and stupefied…, It's rated M fic rated because of the plot and a couple of future events. I really want to spoil it, but you've got to keep reading . He's weird in his own Tobi-ish way, but what can we say? The manga is stuck in this one place and I want it to hurry up and focus on something else although where it's at now IS interesting I suppose. Itachi is suppose to be first. I thought I put that in the story… And yes, the whole Naruto/sakura thing was suppose to make you mad so you could be like "Well, I hope Tobi and Hinata DO get together…" instead of feeling sorry for Naruto, who I don't want to focus on in this fic. And yes!! Hinata will KICK yeah. Just watch her! Thanks for reviewing!

8.demon scream-Thank you. Yeah, he was giving her payback for what she did. You know him…he will continue to be a supreme stick up her nose for the rest of this story. Tobi will always be there for Hinata! You'll see. Keep reading, and thanks!

Anyway, with that all done, thank you all again, and here is chapter 5.

**Word **means flashback

CHAPTER 5: Get away

Hinata stood up straight, and then went into a fighting stance. Despite the cold that surrounded her and made every hair on her arm stand straight up, she was prepared. She wouldn't let anything end here, no way. The atmosphere around her was so cold, she could see her breathes coming out in fast jags. She knew she was nervous, but she would get though this little trial.

Deidara smirked once again, actually quite amused by the girls reaction. She really thought she was ready for this? He decided to start off simple as he let a swarm of small, spider like clay figurines make their way towards Hinata. If she couldn't block this, she was definitely no use to Akatsuki.

Hinata looked like a deer caught in headlights at first. What was this? Hinata side flipped out of their way until she reached the edge of the platform, stopping just in time before she tumbled over the edge. Small pieces of the platform crumbled off and into the icy water below. Hinata shivered.

Deidara sent more of the figurines after the girl. It was a wonder the platform didn't crumble away at any second.

When he sent the last one after her, it was about fifteen minutes into the training. Hinata was already tired, having to dodge so many times without rest. Her body wasn't sweating and she was still cold. She didn't know if that was normal for this environment or not.

"Giving up already?" he asked. "We are SO far from done though, un!" he said.

His hand spit out a small replica of a bird and he dropped it, letting it grow to a very abnormal size. He hopped aboard and let the bird go up until it was hovering in the cold air above her. Hinata looked up, taking on a defensive position. It happened so suddenly. Something had clasped onto her back stubbornly, not letting go. Hinata panicked a bit, but didn't let it get the best of her.

"Lesson number one. Don't let your guard down, un." Deidara said as he formed a hand sign. "Katsu!" he yelled.

Hinata's face turned frantic as she saw the centipede like creature clasped on to her, but it appeared too late as it exploded in a chain of blasts.

Deidara heard a slight scream, but it ended quickly, the blast making much more noise. He heard a poofing sound, and realized that she'd used a substitution jutsu. He scanned the area quickly, keeping his ears open. The explosion made a lot of smoke, the perfect thing to keep Hinata hidden. "Where are you hiding, Hyuuga-chan, un?" he asked with a smirk.

He heard a slight scuffle, and tossed a bomb that way.

Hinata jumped over to the side, and Deidara resumed tossing bombs at her. 

This went on for the remainder of the training session, and despite how weary Hinata was becoming, Deidara didn't let up once. His pace never slacked, in fact, it seemed it was just growing. "So, I promised you something…" he said.

Hinata eyed him, her eyes half lidded as she panted.

"See if you can dodge…" he began. The bird, which seemed to be losing it's shape, moved towards her hurriedly.

Hinata dodged to the side, but the blast from the leftover clay was enormous. She didn't know how in the world Deidara could escape his own blast. It sent her flying, and she realized she wasn't even on solid ground anymore. She was in the air, heading towards the water. She'd be damned if she let it end this way. There had to be something she could do…

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Sakura smiled merrily as she stepped back into her apartment late the next day. The mission with Naruto had been a success, Tsunade was happy that they returned safely, and not to mention that making out with Naruto after the mission gave her some brownie points. She'd lured Naruto in like a mouse would be lured into a trap just because it saw cheese. He couldn't wait to see her the next day already, and it had only been one day. It was so easy, it was almost sad. It was worth it, she guessed. If she couldn't have Sasuke, then Naruto couldn't be happy with anyone else but her, that's what she thought. She refused to be the only one without happiness. Hinata would just have to suffer, and she had to say she didn't feel sorry about it.

There were a couple of knocks at her door, and Sakura sighed as she reluctantly went over to open it. Ino stood there, arms folded over her chest in disappointment. "Sakura, what do you think you're doing!?" she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about now Ino?" Sakrua asked as she leaned up against her door frame pretending to be more interested in her nails than Ino. "You know, it's rude to just start yelling at someone when you first come to their home…"

Ino glared. "You know what you did. I'm not stupid." she said. "So don't try changing the subject." she finished.

"Well are you going to tell me any time soon?" Sakura asked, getting annoyed.

"You may be my friend, but why would you do something so low to Hinata?" Ino said. Ino had never been particularly close to Hinata in the past, and still, the girl was just unknown to her, but if it was one thing Ino couldn't stand, it was someone who moved in as "the other woman" and the way Sakura did it made her sick.

:Flashback:

**Ino had been in the Hokage's office gathering some things together for her early the morning that Sakura and Naruto had to go on their mission. It was like this every morning. Ino had been designated to get Tsunade's materials together before she arrived. She got paid extra for the task, and when there was more money for shopping, Ino absolutely loved stacking papers neatly on the hokage's desk, and setting a bottle of sake behind her desk for her. At first, she'd wondered why Shizune didn't do it until she realized that the assistance's missions had increased due to a lack of Jounin at the point in time. Ever since, Ino had taken at least one small burden off the woman's shoulders and made it her job.**

**Ino stopped when she thought she heard Sakura's voice. It sounded sad. Ino was just about to go out and see what was the matter with her rose-haired friend when she heard the seductive voice that Sakura had suddenly began to use with Naruto, who she'd also heard previously trying to calm Sakura. Hearing Sakura's every word, her every vow, Ino dropped the stack of papers on the desk haphazardly, and backed away from the door. She couldn't believe her ears! Why would Sakura do such a thing!? Hinata wasn't necessarily a close friend of Ino's or anything, but Ino thought that the idea that Sakura had just proposed was just terrible, and being the pink haired Kunoichi's best friend, she refused to let Sakura do something so evil. Most people would think that Ino would be the one to do something like that, but she was quite the opposite. **

"**Sakura….why would you do such a thing?" she asked herself. Being the girl's best friend, she couldn't believe that the Sakura she knew was doing this. It was a good gossip topic for her, but this seemed a bit too serious. Then she heard Naruto's voice. He'd agreed to the terms, and she then hated Naruto for being so stupid. But then, Ino had always known Naruto to be one who didn't always use the brain in his head, if there was one. Sakura knew that, and she'd used it to her advantage. Ino made it a point that when they returned from the mission, she'd bring this to Sakura's attention. **

**When she heard the two leave finally after a long period of silence, Ino stepped out in the hall, and saw that they'd just turned the corner. Tsunade was walking down the other end of the hall. "Is everything finished Ino?" Tsunade asked.**

"**Yes Tsunade-sama." Ino said.**

"**Good. You can go now. I don't think I have any missions for you today. Take a breather." Tsunade said. "By the way Ino, have you seen Naruto and Sakura? I asked them to be here, and I never would have expected Sakura to be late…Naruto is a different story." Tsunade said rolling her eyes.**

**Ino hesitated. "…No."**

:End Flashback:

Sakura's face was twisted in an accusing frown. "Ino." She said darkly. "Why were you eavesdropping?" she asked pulling Ino in and closing her door.

"It wasn't like I wanted to here you push yourself on Naruto, I was just doing something for Tsunade when I heard you!" she said.

"Don't tell anyone. Understand?" Sakura asked rather harshly.

"And why shouldn't I? Do you not realize what your doing? This is the Hyuuga heir you're messing with! If her family finds out that you've been sneaking around with her fiancé like that, not only are you dead, but Naruto is too! Hinata is also a fragile woman!" Ino said.

"So! What do I care if she's fragile!? And since when do you!? Her family can find out about it when Naruto breaks the engagement. They can't do anything about it then." Sakura said.

"Hyuugas can be really evil from what I hear." Ino said.

"Let them be evil. I have what I want wrapped around my finger, and I don't intend on letting him go like that!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, let me ask you something." Ino said as she sat her friend down on the couch. "Are you only trying to be with Naruto because you're afraid of him getting married and having no time for you?" Ino asked.

Sakura sighed. How could Ino just read her like that? "Ever since we were just little teens, Naruto had a crush on me. He was always asking me on dates and saying little things. When Sasuke would always turn me down, or push me away, I felt loved when Naruto always said those things, even though I didn't want to let it show." Sakura said. "Now that I know Sasuke doesn't want to be with me, and Naruto is getting married, I just don't know what to do. No one else gives me any attention." Sakura said. "God, why am I telling YOU of all the people this…?" she asked herself. "What did Hinata do anyway, to get Naruto to like her, and forget about me?" Sakura said.

"Well, for one simple thing, You always turned Naruto down. Two, Hinata was pretty genuine in the way she came up to Naruto. I mean, I heard about the whole thing, so I know. I would definitely get tired of waiting if someone kept turning me down too." Ino said. "All I'm saying is, you should drop it. Naruto is not the one for you Sakura, and you know it. You aren't really happy being with him, you're trying to make everyone else miserable with you, and that's not right. You have to find your own happiness, and leave Naruto and Hinata alone." Ino said. "There are plenty of other men out there for you." Ino said. "And you know, if Kiba and Shino find out about this, both of you are double dead, no triple dead. It's dangerous Sakura." Ino finished.

Sakura sighed. "Maybe you're right." she said. She stood up.

Ino smiled. "See? It isn't that hard, just go out and party some, find some guys you like, and take off from there." Ino said with a smile as she patted her friends' back. "Alright. I'm out. Remember what I said, okay?" asked Ino.

Sakura nodded. "Thanks Ino." she said.

Ino took her way out, and Sakura watched her leave through her window. Ino turned around and waved. Sakura waved back and closed the curtain.

She sat on her couch and then smiled deviously. "Honestly, like that's going to happen Ino. I'm enjoying this little game." she said as her smile grew. She did worry a bit though. Ino WAS A GOSSIP! What if she went out there spilling the beans like that? Sakura bit her bottom lip. It wasn't like she wasn't already in deep shit, but the thought of Kiba and Shino finding out might be a good idea…She could use that fact to her advantage.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Ebara moved through the thinned trees slowly, trying to keep hidden from any wandering eyes. He was lucky that he could just go as he pleased. Shook was much too hot tempered, rash, and impatient to realize what was going on.

Reaching his destination, Ebara jumped down in what appeared to be a well. Along the way, he deactivated his hinge jutsu and his appearance immediately changed to one of a ninja. His headband depicted that of a raindrop almost, the cloth the metal plate rested on was red. Dark hair descended down his back and unusually dark red eyes looked around as he dropped.

When he reached the damp bottom, he formed a hand sign which was used to move a chunk of the wall of the well. He stepped through, and descended some steps which led him to his hidden comrades.

"Hasuyora Modo…" a man said.

"Ebara" stepped up to the man. "Yes sir?" he asked.

"Details…" he said.

"Of course Shoku is still a ball of hell on legs, and doesn't really think things out clearly. He hasn't suspected anything of me yet." Hasuyora said. ((A/N: Refer back to chapter one to see who Hasuyora is.)) "Even if I went by my real name, I don't think he'd realize who I am." Hasuyora finished.

The mystery man nodded. "It seems we have a slight problem, however." he said.

"Hm…?" Hasuyora asked.

"The item that we want to use to restore our clan…it's progression has suddenly stopped." he said.

Hasuyora raised a brow.

"It appears the woman who is bringing the item has suddenly abandoned her mission. I don't know it's entireties." he said.

"How do you know this?" Hasuyora asked.

"Because I can tell when the chakra stops moving forward. It's impact on me isn't as strong." he said.

"Should I gather some of our minions to look for it's location?" asked Hasuyora.

The man nodded. "Yes. It seems that it's location is somewhere in the forests lining Konoha. " explained the man. "Go and find it. We'll make Konoha pay for toying with us. They can all thank that girl."

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata couldn't think of any jutsu that would save her. There was nothing to hold on to. It seemed her impending doom was certain.

She closed her eyes. At the speed she was going towards the water, Hinata didn't know if she'd survive the impact, and if she did, she hopped the water wasn't so cold it was life threatening. Her hopes went down as the temperature again began to decrease.

Suddenly, Hinata felt something warm under her she opened her eyes and found that the strong hands of Deidara were supporting her. "Tch…I thought you might be able to save yourself…seems not, un." he said as he brought her back up to the top of the platform.

Hinata glared at him. "W-what do you expect of me!?" she demanded.

"Oh, nothing but the leaf ninja's so called excellence, un. They said leaf ninja were suppose to be excellent ninja….seems they made a mistake, not to mention you are a Hyuuga, Byakugan user, and elite ninja. I expected a lot from you, un." he said. "But that just means we have a lot more work to be doing. You can't even be considered an acquaintance to the Akatsuki with you being like that, un." Deidara said matter of factly.

Hinata sighed. So what if he was a little stronger….a lot stronger than she was? She could catch up. Confidence was a must in this place.

"Come one." he said.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Deidara informed Hinata that she was free to go for the moment as he briefed the leader up on her training. It was going to be one long day for her. She realized it was awfully quiet without Tobi around, and she didn't like that. This place was already driving her crazy.

"Done with training already? If it was me, you'd still be in there. I'm sure you need it." said a deep voice behind her.

Hinata flinched slightly. "W-what?" she asked. She turned around. Crimson eyes…need you know anymore? "Why don't you just leave me along?" Hinata asked, pretty much tired, but still frightened, of the Uchiha.

Itachi shook his head. "What can I say? I can't." he said.

That statement scared her even more. "W-what do you mean y-you can't?" she asked.

"Just what I said." he said back to her.

"Well, I suggest you do leave me alone…" Hinata said. Oh my god, did she just say that to him? She was intimidated when he leaned in closer to her his face right beside her ear. His warm breathe grazed her ear in a way that made Hinata want to back away, but she was frozen there.

"Oh really? And what exactly will you do about it if I don't?" he asked. He backed Hinata up against a wall. "Hm?"

Hinata said nothing. Her breathing increased.

'Please go away, please go away…' Hinata chanted in her head over and over.

Hinata could feel his hand moving up her thigh, and resting on her waist. "Get off…" Hinata said in a low voice.

Itachi didn't listen to her as his hand kept traveling up.

"I said get off…" Hinata said in a more demanding tone.

She felt his hand right under her left breast. That was too much.

"I said get off!!" Hinata said as she kicked him dead on in the stomach.

Itachi doubled over slightly.

This wasn't good. Her brain told her she should run, and not to look back at him, but it was only as if she took about five steps before Itachi was in front of her, grabbing her shoulders in a rough manner. His fingers were gripping her painfully between the shoulder bones. He slammed her against a wall again. "Listen to me, and listen close Hyuuga. You are nothing but a tool to me, and whether you like it or not you will do what I say, and you won't protest. Eventually, if you continue this, you won't like what I'm going to do to you. And don't cry to Tobi, because he can't do a thing." Itachi said in sort of a growl.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Yes. I know about you and Tobi…Do it if you wish, you'll see a friend die." he said. "And one of the only ones you'll get in this place." he said walking away from the stunned Hinata.

Note to self: Don't kick Itachi in the stomach anymore, and stay clear of him…if she could see him coming, that was.

Hinata stood there for a moment before wearily walking to her own room. She really wanted that guy back. She wasn't sure know if she could survive another day.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

A/N: End of the chapter. I'll update as soon as I'm able, but I'm not setting a date this time because I'm unsure of when I'll be able to post. Thank you again for reading, I honestly love seeing that people enjoy the story, and I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Ahead of time, let me let you all know there will be a big TobiHina part next chapter! Let the crack begin! Bye!


	6. Return

**No Shame**

By Gaarazlilmiss

Hi all! Sorry it's taken me so long to update and all, but life is life, and exams are exams, and family is family, and (ect…) yeah, those where the hundred reasons why I haven't updated before now. Anyway, thanks to all reviewers!

1. Winterkaguya-Jealous! Hehe…we'll just have to see why he's bashing Tobi so bad!

2. krakengirl-Yes, the evil ones that plan to destroy the life of poor wittle Hinata. DEIDARA IS HINATA'S PAIN AND KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!!! He's awesome. Here's the update, but I'm sorry it wasn't ASAP.

3. Jinxx180- Yeah, I guess the reason why there aren't so many TobiHina fanfics is because not many people take the time to think of such a pairing when GaaSaku, and all those dumb cannon pairings and stuff are around all the time, so you get some weird ones (like me) that think outside the box So here you go, please enjoy the update!

4. Kerii Sakka- Yeah, Hinata has it rough for now, but all will end well, rest assured. Thank you very much for your review!

5. Hinata6- Well hi Hinata! (lol) Anywayz, When Hinata gets back…we'll just have to wait and see, but it isn't gonna be pretty. Thank you so much for the wonderful ratings! I'm happy that this fic is pleasing you, so here is your update!

6. ShadowOwl- Hi! Thank you, and Deidara takes bows. Deidara catching Hinata, I planned that out, and I was like "this'll be good" so I'm glad it was! When Hinata improves she'll kick major ass. Well, as for posting, I'm happy you will wait, because this is a crucial period of time. About now, I'm writing this on the 16th, so it's just before exams, but when this is actually posted, it'll be around that time where I can post like crazy!…I hope O.O. Anyway, here is the next chapter and thanks again!

7. Dark-emo-gal- Yup. Crack and lots of it, major crack named "TobiHina" .Glad you liked the fight! Itachi is a closet pervert (Well all know what his eyes and Makengyou are really for…;) , and Hinata would have if she had more elbow room LOL. So thanks for reading!

8. TheUltimateNinjaDemongirl- Yeah, they are all evil, yes, E-V-I-L!! And I normally wouldn't hate Itachi either, I love him! But in this fic, he's here to cause problems! Here is your update, and yes! Let us rejoice for Tobihina!

9. Hinataaa- Didn't I just speak to you Hinata? (lol) anyway, yeah, Tobihina is the best (well, I like others too, but this is great!) Glad you liked the chapter, and evil Itachi! (itachi: I'm always evil… --)

10. 1moonwitch- Hello! Yes. Sakura needs a definite ! Whooping, but that'll come soon enough…((Snickers evilly)) Ahem…anyway, yes, I would still love to co-author, and it's very convenient, since holidays are coming up and I'll be out of school for awhile, and thank you again, very much for your review. I'll be sure to pm you about it soon.

11. Lele(anonymous)-Thank you muchas! Here is your update!

12. Tenten Sabaku- Interesting name Gives me an idea for a story actually. Yeah, most people portray Tobi as a childish, weird kid that doesn't do anything, much less participate in fighting. I decided, "Hey, why not make Tobi SMART for a change or something…?" so I did it. Thanks, and here is your review!

13. Shinenagi- You wanna help me ((Sharpening katana)) lol. Yeah, Everyone wants to, you aren't alone…

14. Nya-Ness-Zell- They are aren't they? Here is your update!

15. Sunako Nakano- Continuing

16. CurveCrush-Remember, it wasn't Itachi that requested Hinata, it was the leader, and he wanted her because she had the Byakugan, something similar to the Sharingan, and on top of that, she was one of the only eligible female ninja that seemed to fit their "standards" they'll tell that later. Nothing happened in the past, although that would be interesting…maybe I'll take that into consideration. Anyway, thanks much, and here is an update

17. Enoko- OMG thanks! (lol) Thank you very much, when I read your review on my email, I was all like . Well, even though we had the same idea, I'd love to read your fic, what's it called? And that's a matter of opinion. I might think yours is better than mine when I read it. Thank you, for your "good writer" comment. I at least HOPE I've improved on that. I went back and read some old stories of mine, and I was all like Oo. Yah, they weren't so good if you know what I mean. Anyway, please feel free to read more of my fics, and here is your update

18. Gaara's stalker- Ello! Unfortunatly, Itachi will, and has…TT, but who's to say Hinata won't get a little payback? Thank you for your review, and here the update!

So happy all of you reviewed it just makes my day! I actually think I got more reviews this time…You know, I actually looked over Chapter 5 again, and I found SO many mistakes in spelling and grammar! I'll be resubmitting that chapter so it isn't all "BLECH! I didn't check my spelling" and I did, I just must have been in a hurry, or some crap like that. Introducing more Akatsuki members in here. I just can't leave out some of my other favorites So here's chapter six!

CHAPTER 6: Return

In the following day, Hinata had to endure more ruthless training with Deidara, only to be beaten horribly again, except this time, Deidara didn't leave her hanging by a thread. He told her to work on her reflexes and concentration. So after that bit of information, Hinata, the next day, began training on her own. Her self made decision didn't go unnoticed. Most of the Akatsuki seemed to start realizing she wasn't just some doll brought to them on a velvet pillow. They knew she was serious about what she was doing.

On this particular day, Hinata was pretty happy. The thought of Tobi coming back to the base sent chills of excitement, she didn't understand why so bad though, down her spine. Maybe the feeling of belonging was nagging at her, after all, just because the Akatsuki didn't torture or scare the crud out of her anymore, that didn't mean they would all jump up and have tea with her. They seemed pretty distant, Hinata couldn't understand why. Sure, she was new, a girl, and all the other things that came with being a girl, but that didn't mean she had some disease.

It seemed that Tobi wouldn't be home until late or something, so she sat in the middle of the floor with her legs crossed, doing something close to meditating. This would help her concentration, and hours would pass by considerably fast if she wasn't paying it any attention.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Tobi couldn't wait to get home. Instead of Zetsu being the one pushing him, he was pushing Zetsu, and Zetsu didn't understand why. What did Tobi want back at the base so bad that he had to go and push him today?

He could just hear her voice. So sweet, and cute, seeping with emotions that no other Akatsuki member seemed to have. He could just see how happy she'd be to see him. The girl had some impacts on him, some heavy ones. He could be himself around her, and it hadn't been long that they first met. She knew the real him, unlike everyone else, who saw a childish brat that seemed to just be in the way.

Tobi couldn't help but feel he had some sort of other feeling for her, one he couldn't quite place. He'd never really felt this before. His chest felt tight with…something, and he felt a sharp feeling of euphoria rush though his body continuously whenever he thought about going back. What was it she did?

"Tobi." Zetsu asked.

_You're awfully quiet and thoughtful…what are you thinking about?_

"More than likely that girl…Hinata Hyuuga?" The white part of Zetsu asked.

"Tobi just can't wait to get back home! Tobi thinks the missions are exhausting!" he lied. Yes, it was Hinata. He wasn't stupid enough to say that though. He knew exactly what Zetsu would say.

"…" Zetsu said nothing as he continued on, seeing the base in sight.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Sitting back and thinking about what Itachi had done to her after she was done with meditation, Hinata still didn't understand why he was so persistent in being around her and being so cruel. She knew that he was Akatsuki, but none of the other members acted that way. She found it peculiar.

She also thought about Tobi…and what was up with that pineapple like mask he always wore. She remembered that night when she had saw him taking it off. She wondered why he wore it, did he have some sort of strange problem with his face or something? Maybe she should find out what was under it…? But then she thought about privacy, and the fact that if he wore a mask, apparently there was something he didn't want out in public. Her curiosity wandered though, as she thought of all the possible things hidden. He wouldn't know if she tried to find out why he hid his face. She could do it on the low, she thought.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK HIME-CHAN!!" an unmistakable voice rang out.

Hinata smiled as she recognized it as Tobi's. She didn't' realize how much she'd miss the man, but she certainly did now. She ran out of her room and nearly tackled, okay, she DID tackle Tobi to the ground hugging him.

Zetsu stared at the two like they were aliens speaking Latin in front of him. "I'll be turning in the report to Leader-sama…" he said edging around them, trying to get away from them.

"H-hello Hime-chan." he said in a muffled voice.

Hinata stopped staring after Zetsu and stood up on her feet as she extended an arm awkwardly to help Tobi up. She blushed sheepishly. "Sorry about that…" she said

"No problem! Tobi missed you too." he said.

"Um…you wanna come in here?" she asked him.

Tobi nodded and followed her into her room.

After checking for any peeping eyes or listening ears with her Byakugan, Hinata sighed. "So, what was your mission about?" she asked.

"We had to fight through a bunch of bodyguard ninja to go and assassinate some feudal lord. " he explained without the kiddish voice.

"Really? Why?" she asked.

"Supposedly, a country farther from here was making deals with a village called Ameakai and making war weapons for a clan that was suppose to have disappeared years ago. The countries feudal lord was in charge of the weapon creations and was smuggling them to a suspicious bunch of people. They didn't have enough money to hire Konoha nins, or anyone else, so they decided to come down and hire Akatsuki to help them eliminate the lord. Without him being in charge of the production, they would stop making the weapons. " he explained. "It was actually worth it, so in the end, I'm guessing everything went well." he said.

"Sounds like a dangerous mission, it also sounds like something that Konoha wouldn't even accept." Hinata explained.

"Yeah…So how have things been holding up here?" he asked her putting his chin in his hands.

Hinata sighed. "Well, they haven't exactly been going great." she said. She explained to Tobi her meeting with the Akatsuki leader, and also the encounters with Itachi. She explained how Deidara's training was, and how much work she supposedly needed. "Even though his training is really tough though, he seems to be the nicest one here. He can be a little snide at times, or a bit too excited about blowing me up, but after that he's alright." she said with a sheepish smile.

"Well, he did better than I thought he would I guess." Tobi said thoughtfully. When he left, he imagined Deidara thinking about her being a great piece of art when blown to smithereens or something, and chase after her trying to blow her up, but he must have just had too much of an imagination, much like Deidara he guessed.

"…Tobi…" Hinata began.

"Hm, Hime-chan?" he asked turning to her.

"Why does…why IS Itachi…what's his deal?" Hinata couldn't come up with any other words to describe the Uchiha. Her voice shook with a bit of nervousness about the question, and her eyes looked expectant.

"…" Tobi didn't want to answer that question. He knew why, but he just couldn't bring himself to say. "Itachi is like that with everyone." he said.

"But I'm sure he doesn't slam them up against the wall, and physically assault them!" she said. Thinking of what she was enduring, what he could have done, brought tears to the Hyuuga's eyes. "I'm sure he doesn't call everyone tools or tell them they have no choice but to do what he says!" she said, her voice quivering. She tried to be tough in front of him, but she was in all honesty, scared.

Tobi was quiet. "I'm sorry Hime-chan." Tobi said. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"But…w-what if he does it a-again, when you leave?" she asked him, looking up to him.

"He won't…" Tobi said.

"How do you know?" Hinata asked him.

"Because…" Tobi began, "I'll make sure he doesn't." he said. This promise made him uneasy though. If he did this, not only was he in for it with Itachi, he was in for it with Leader too. He'd issued this as a long term mission. He'd be defying him. Itachi…he could take him on, no problem, but other things were involved in this…But he couldn't just look at the long violet haired girl, her pastel lavender eyes pouring tears, and not do anything. She didn't deserve this.

"Thank you Tobi." Hinata said as she leaned into his shoulder.

Tobi stroked her hair comfortingly, but even though Hinata couldn't see, Tobi had a troubled look on his face. What could he do…? 

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

The same sharp red eyes peered at Itachi through the darkness. "How are things going with the Hyuuga?" Pein asked.

"She's to defiant. She's not telling me much of anything, and it seems she doesn't understand her predicament." he stated.

Pein sighed. "She doesn't understand who she's up against…? What did she do?" Pein asked.

Itachi explained all the events that had happened up until now.

Pein was silent in thought. "So then, she is being defiant." he said, still thoughtfully.

"Hm…" Itachi said. Another thing came to mind as he thought about Hinata. "Tobi…" Itachi said.

"Hm? What about Tobi?" Pein asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's really good friends with him. Actually, she's kind of clingy." he said.

Pein was quiet. "And what do you propose we do about that?" he asked, wondering what he'd say.

"Keep her away from him."

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata had fallen asleep after a bit, right on his shoulder. He hadn't even realized it as he'd numbly stroked her hair all this time, lost in thought about what to do, or if he should do anything at all…why'd that cross his mind!? Of course he should do something! This wasn't right, no matter what the leader said. This was the first time he'd gone against an order like this.

Hinata was silent as she slept, quite peaceful. Placing her on her bed in a comfortable position, he began to walk out, but he heard shifting and turned around.

"You're leaving?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes." he said turning to face her.

"…" she said nothing, but Tobi could still feel her eyes on him.

"Do you not want me to go?" he asked.

"…Not really…but if you-"

"Then I'll stay." he said.

Hinata smiled to herself. It seemed like whenever he wasn't around, things seemed cold, scary, and other feelings she just didn't sit well with. With him around, even if she was asleep, at least she'd feel safer. "I don't want to seem selfish Tobi." she said despite her inner self telling her she didn't want to jeopardize him staying.

"It's not selfish. It's you feeling more secure, right?' he said.

"I suppose." she said.

Tobi sat on the side of the bed, right beside her. "You know, I'm an Akatsuki too…" he said jokingly.

Hinata giggled tiredly before yawning. "But you'd never want to harm ME, right?" she asked equally as jokingly.

Tobi grinned from beneath his mask. "Nah…Or maybe…"

Hinata hit him playfully. "Try it and see what happens, I dare you." she said closing her eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Maybe…" and then, nothing.

Tobi realized she was dozing off. He wanted to stay with her a bit longer, but he knew if he did, eventually, someone would do something, or something would happen. He stood up, and looked at her docile face. Asleep, she was like some angel…

'Sleeping right beside a demon…' he thought. Standing up, he exited her room, closing the door so he wouldn't make her wake again.

As he was about to walk down the hallway, he saw Itachi coming towards him. Itachi stopped, and so did Tobi. Both of them eyed each other, Itachi's seemed passive at first, but managed to slip into a steady glare. Tobi glared back equally. Who did he think he was? Tobi started walking, and not soon after Itachi did, but before either of them passed each other, they made sure to give each other an intimidating passing glance.

"Stay away from Hyuuga." Itachi said.

Tobi said nothing. He understood fully now. Must not have been just a mission that had Itachi strung on…

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata woke up dead in the middle of the night. Not the best time to be awake…She didn't want to be wandering around the Akatsuki base that late at night, it just SOUNDED creepy, not to mention the fact that it was. But her stomach battled with her mind. Maybe a quick trip the kitchen wouldn't kill her. She stood up…wait…she'd asked Tobi to stay. Who was she kidding? Of course he couldn't stay the entire time.

She remembered where the kitchen was by now. Making her way into it, she realized she wasn't by herself. It had to be almost midnight if not later, but she hadn't eaten much all day, too excited about seeing Tobi again.

A white haired guy sipped on something and leaned casually against the counter. His magenta colored eyes sifted over to see her when he heard her come in. "Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely.

"Um…Hinata Hyuuga." she said, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. She hadn't seen this one around before. Who was he.

"…Oh…the girl. They told me about you. If I would have saw you around before they told me, you'd be one of my sacrifices…you'd make a nice one." he said thoughtfully.

Hinata took a few steps back.

"Chill the fuck out. I'm not going to do anything to you. Hidan." he said stating his name.

Hinata nodded as she walked back in the kitchen keeping a close eye on him.

It was awkwardly quiet as Hinata grabbed some random stuff to make a sandwich.

"Why the hell are you up so late anyway?" he asked.

"I went to bed to early…" she said.

Hidan didn't say anything else, finishing his stuff. "Well, good night Hitana." he said standing up and getting ready to walk out.

"It's Hinata." she corrected.

"Like I fuckin' care." he said and left anyway.

Yeah, not someone she would be too fond of she concluded.

Finishing up, she tossed the last bit of her sandwich in her mouth and headed back into her room, but again, she wasn't alone.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

A/N: Well, guess who that person is…Sorry so very sorry I haven't been updating. With Holidays coming up, it was hard to do that, on top of that, just dealing with daily life. Thanks for reading. Not much action in this chapter to me, but next chapter, there will be (As you can tell by cliffy) BTW, I wrote a ItaHina one shot called "I Hate You" yeah, the title fits it perfectly. So if you like that pairing too, please go and check it out, I'd love it much . I've already gotten request to make a sequel for that one, so that'll come sometime in the future. Anyway, thanks for reading ,review, meh, you already understand.


	7. I'm so sorry guys, I'll update soon!

A/N: I can't say how sorry I am for not updating for so long, I really hope you guys won't kill me, murder me, and then bring me back and murder me again! Two big things happened.

1. My computer caught this bad virus, and it was offline forever.

2. I had so much schoolwork to keep up with, all these events and stuff I couldn't keep track of, and after all that, I had writer's block.

It isn't just this story I haven't updated either. I also didn't update "Look Beyond Onyx eyes" and I feel like such a creep. I promise, since I have a bit of a break, I will make sure to update as soon as possible! Love you all, and thanks for reviewing the story, so please come back and review the soon to come out chapter!


	8. Caught

**No Shame**

By Gaarazlilmiss

I'm back! Sorry for the delay! I'm still thanking everyone that reviewed! You don't understand how happy I am to get so many!

1. Enoko-Wow… You really don't know how flattered I am! I'm happy you enjoy my writing, and you know I just recently started fan fictions last March. I wrote other stuff before I found out about fan fiction, so maybe that helps me. I love Hidan. I just had to add him in there somewhere. Itachi is weird, and after these recent chapters/episodes, I'm starting to hate him! But the story must continue. I'm still going to read it, expect a review from me soon, cause I'm gonna do it. And don't ever doubt your work. I actually think I might have read a story from you and enjoyed it. Yeah, I'll be reading it. Thanks again, and I appreciate your consecutive reviews!

2. Haley07-Sorry the update wasn't so soon, and who can't love Tobi…well…this one anyway. Yes, Sakura and Naruto are the pain-giving characters in this story. And yeah, Tobi can comfort her alright!

3. gaara's stalker- Thank you, thank you, and…I do actually plan on introducing all of the other unmentioned akatsuki into this story. I didn't get to up to the date the story like I was suppose to (which was sooner) but it is getting harder to update, but I REFUSE to stop updating, because I know how it feels when someone stops updating a story you're reading, and I hate it. Thanks again!

4. Nya-Ness-Zell- Yup! Tobi is back, and Hitana…er, Hinata is happy. We all do it. I can't remember anyone's name for the love of me. Thank you for the review!

5. 1moonwitch- Zup!? Here's your chapter, and I'm sorry if it seemed like I suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth!

6. Jinxx180-Thank you! TobiHina action all the way, yeah! Here is an…uber late chapter, sry!

7. Dark-emo-gal- You shall see now, scroll down ,and thanks!

8. Seynabu-Thanks for reviewing for all those chapters, and this one! Sry there wasn't enough Tobihina, it's coming, it's coming. You have to remember, this is only the sixth chapter. I can't stand rushing things, but I promise some serious TobiHina action soon. Yeah, she will, just read Please don't hurt your family TT I don't want to be sued because it was my fault for them getting hurt, LOL. Thanks again!

9. ShadowOwl- Thankies! Yeah, poor Tobi. It is a sad thought…Yeah, Hidan will have his little role in the story, and I have to thank you for understanding why I hadn't updated. It makes me very happy to know that I won't actually get hounded because of my lack of updates .

10. Krakengirl- Yeah, don't we all? Thanks for reviewing!

11. TheUltimateNinjaDemonGirl- You'll see…And wow! If you curse that much, that's hilarious lol, and I'm happy my fic inspired you , I guess that makes another addition to stories I have to read. Thanks a bunch!

12. Tenten Sabaku- TobiHina all the way, I'll throw Itachi in a ditch, and as for Sakura and Naruto…you'll see. Can't spoil it for you, that won't be any fun. The update wasn't soon, but here you go!

13. Max Doe-Sakura is terrible…but she's needed (coughs from having to say that) in this story. And they chose Hinata because she would be the easiest to target and lure into the akatsuki without a fight. Also this is a TOBIHINA, so that is also the reason. Remember: Just because Hinata is that way, doesn't mean her kids will be once Akatsuki is done with them. I'm happy you reviewed, please review again

14. Hinataloraine-Thanks much! I'm happy you enjoy my stories and tobihina is the definition of cute. Thanks!

15. NotaPunk- Yup. Tobi is great. Sorry this wasn't soon enough, but I did update. Thanks!

16. Hakuas-moonstar-((Glops alex)) ALEX!!!!! You probably replied so long ago and I didn't update! Sorry girl! I'm happy you like it, and as for splitting up stories…well…I get too many ideas, let's put it that way, so I can't help but put them all out so don't be jealous. At least you aren't constantly thinking up stuff at school to write and then not be able to focus on everything else, but yeah…I guess it is a second nature. See ya, love ya, email me back on those stories, can't wait to come visit you, the whole nine yards. Kisses and hugs! And thanks!

17. Last Harleguin- Thank you so much! I thought it was time for a change. I couldn't really grasp goofy Tobi and hinata in a romantic situation, and on top of that, what I had read of the manga then, I realized he wasn't just stupid, so I decided to change him a little . Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm sure you understand.

For all of you who reviewed "Chapter 7" thank you for understanding and being patient! I'm so happy I can come back and write a chapter without being dragged to my computer, chained up and forced to. You guys are great and so here is your next chapter, and this is a promise: To make up for all the time I didn't update, I'll be writing another chapter as soon as I finish this one! The REAL chapter seven!

CHAPTER 7: Caught

Hinata was a bit frightened to see who was peering at her through the pitch blackness of the room before her, but when she saw the moon reflect off of the bright orange mask, she knew there was no reason to be afraid…or was there?

"T-tobi…what are you doing here? I thought you'd turned in…" Hinata asked, almost skeptically.

"Hinata, there is something we need to discuss." he said almost too quietly, so Hinata didn't understand right off until she thought about it.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"First of all, you are in danger. A lot of it. I want you to listen to me calmly, and don't freak out, okay?" he asked.

Hinata didn't know whether to nod, or stand there, bewildered. She finally got her body to move as she nodded and closed the door behind her.

Tobi was quiet as he listened, to make sure not a soul was around for the betrayal he was about to make to Akatsuki, for her. He didn't understand why, but unlike the rest of the cold hearted villains in akatsuki, he saw that it was wrong, and he'd also come across something else. "Hinata, you are here for only one reason, and if you don't leave now, you will forever be stuck here." he began.

Hinata was silent. "W-why Tobi?" she asked.

"…The leader…" Tobi felt the words stuck in his throat, "He wants you only to breed you with all the other members to increase this organization's power." he said.

A dreadful and uncomfortable silence surrounded the two. Hinata couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. There was no way that the leader only wished to breed her, and that was it. There was no way that the organization could be so sick! "You're lying…" Hinata said.

"I would never joke about something like this." Tobi said.

"T-this isn't t-true, it couldn't b-be…" she said, her eyes wide in shock.

"You have to listen to me, gain control of yourself…-"

"Tobi." Hinata interrupted with a shaky voice, "You…why are you telling me this?" she asked.

Tobi didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure why he was telling her this. Did he care for her? Was she just someone different amongst the people he couldn't bare to lose? Was she someone he thought deserved a good life, the way she intended it, or had he softened? His mind swam with so many things he could say, but none of them seemed to really hit the nail on the head. "I don't know…"

"Is that why…Itachi…?" Hinata began and looked down, "And I should have known." she said.

Tobi nodded numbly.

"I can't stay here, but…" she looked at him pleadingly. She didn't want to leave Tobi, he was a great guy, nice, and if he didn't care one way or the other, he wouldn't be telling her this information that was apparently to be kept confidential until the day it would happen. "Would you let me go? Or would you try to stop me?" she asked.

Tobi looked at her. Gazing with his lone eye into those two bright luminous eyes of hers, he was again at a loss for words. Her expression…she looked almost helpless, weakened. She looked so desperate. He lowered his gaze immediately.

"You wouldn't…?" Hinata asked after some time.

"If I did, that could be the end of me. I can't keep anything from the leader." he said. "And I can't keep anything from Itachi, or the rest of Akatsuki for that matter."

"I see. So the Akatsuki are more important than my life? How could I expect you t-to think otherwise?" Hinata said. She tried so hard to hold back the burning tears. She could feel her eyes blur with the ones that escaped. "If I left…I could go back to Naruto. I'm sure he misses me. I miss him…I don't want to be used Tobi." she said quietly.

Tobi looked down. "Hinata. I'm going to help you." he said. He had almost forgotten that pathetic excuse for a Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki. He'd forgotten that she WAS engaged. The memory of that information, the thought of someone else being with Hinata, oddly, it made him feel like punching a wall. It didn't sit well with him. If he helped her escape, she'd return to him, be happy with a husband and a nice life in peaceful Konoha until she had to do her duties as a Shinobi, and he would be found out by the akatsuki leader, sentenced to death for betrayal against them, and there was no doubt that she could be re-captured once he was dead. No one else cared. If he didn't help her, Hinata would be here, overall miserable. He couldn't keep a smile on her face for long. He wouldn't die, though. He'd be alive, but forever miserable for letting Itachi, all the akatsuki, do something so vile to her, and he would feel even worse when it was his turn. He weighed his choices, and knew that the second choice was wrong in many ways. He would not, he refused to do something so terrible. He couldn't possibly let harm like that come to her.

Hinata looked over to Tobi, happy that he'd said that, but saw his unpleased position, and even though she couldn't see his face, she could imagine the worry, the hard thoughtfulness that would be present on it. "Tobi?" she asked.

"Oh." he looked to her, "Sorry. I said I'd help you. But we have to do this the right way." he said as he signaled Hinata over to him.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

As it seemed, he was plotting against him, plotting to take away one thing he seemed to be attracted to…for reasons he could not comprehend. His usually calm, uncaring exterior was replaced by one of a snarl. His eyes held a sort of sadistic fire to them as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to Tobi right about now as he listened to them. It was very funny how all of a sudden, Tobi's childlikeness had disappeared, turning into something more adult and mature. It was funny how he hadn't noticed that he was listening very closely from his room as he heard the two chat.

Itachi had trouble sleeping. With the worries of the world on his shoulder, and his stress level skyrocketing out the roof, it was rare he ever got a good hour and a half, much less actually sleep. He was paranoid, always on his toes, and he didn't even realize this himself. Tonight was no different. As he was lying on his bed looking into the darkness of the ceiling, his own eyes playing tricks with the patterns, he heard the two faint voices speaking from not too far a distance. His curiosity had been sparked as he listened to the masculine and clearly feminine voice chat in hushed voices, in important sounding tones. At first, Itachi didn't recognize the male, but when the girl, Hinata, had addressed him as Tobi, he knew immediately there was more to the goofball than met the eye. If this was the game he wanted to play, so be it. If this was the way things had to be, then who was he to care, if a mere boy in his book was put to rest, and one girl was forced into submission?

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

"Don't worry about it…No one will find out about anything, alright? I promise you Naruto, you worry too much." Sakura said with a wicked snicker as she straddled him, her two hands on the sides of his neck. Evil jade eyes peered at him, a smirk present on her thin red lips. She'd break him tonight, and there was no turning back. She, at this point, didn't care if Hinata found out. If she did, what would the frail woman do? Cry? Run? The more pain she caused the better. She wanted her away from Naruto. When Sasuke found out, he'd be so guilty, wouldn't he? She'd absolutely enjoy it. Now she was wearing dark pink lingerie in a truly provocative design. She could tell that Naruto was apparently aroused by the position they were in, her appearance.

Naruto laid there, his body getting more and more buried within the bed as Sakura's weight forced him down. He eyed her, his mind screaming to take her now, and regret it later, but his heart seeming to be torn in two.

As his hungry gaze seemed to fade into confusion, Sakura saw this as a weakness in her little scheme. She unclasped the bra she was wearing from behind, tossing it onto the floor as she lowered herself next to Naruto. "Do you want to do the rest?" she said, pressing against him.

How did this happen? Sakura had just come over for a visit, and then this…but it was nice…She wouldn't know…he'd make sure of it…unless…"We have no protection, Sakura…" he said, feeling slightly dumb for bringing it up for some reason, as if the moment where ruined.

Sakura frowned, her nose wrinkling up in apparent annoyance. "And? There is always a chance that nothing will happen, so don't worry about it." she said.

Naruto didn't think after that, his fingers trailed up her thighs as he removed the thin linen. She wouldn't find out….

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Tsunade was worried. She'd received no word from Ameakai, or Hinata for that matter saying that she'd arrived safely. Nothing had been said at all, and it worried her. She checked her incoming messages again, glancing from scroll to scroll, looking for any sign of Hinata's signature, or message, anything from Ameakai, ANYTHING, but nothing was there. "Shizune…" Tsunade said grimly.

Shizune looked to her worried hokage. She'd been up all night, looking for some evidence that Hinata was alright.

"I have a bad feeling." she said. "She should have been back by now. She should have sent us word she'd arrived safely like with all missions, and yet I have nothing." Tsunade said.

"Should we send someone Tsunade-sama…?" Shizune asked.

"We should. If she's not there, I don't know where she could be." Tsunade said.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

It was set. Tonight, Hinata and Tobi would leave the base that night, unsuspected to take her back to Konoha. Hinata knew of the great risks that Tobi was taking. She took nothing with her, only her weapons that she had. Tobi took nothing with him either. Only the weapons that he had. Hinata and Tobi began to make their way out of the corridors, for the majority of the time being completely quiet, and wary. Not a soul was in the hallways as far as they knew. When Tobi found that they were nowhere near the living quarters, but instead towards the front area, he spoke. "Hinata…I can only go so far with you." he said regretfully.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I must return back here." he said.

"But if you go back, you might…-"

"I know." he said. "But I've made up my mind." he said.

Hinata was quiet as she tried to think of things to save him. An idea struck her. "Tobi, no one has seen your actual face yet, right?" she asked.

Tobi nodded.

"Then, you could stay in Konoha, no one would know the difference." Hinata said with a growing glee.

"There are problems with that." he said. "Konoha has never seen me around before. I'm a ninja. If I do something that a ninja would do, because I've never exactly lived a normal civilian life, people would suspect things." he said. "I wouldn't want to give up being a ninja also, and there is one person who has seen my face, and if he saw it in Konoha, I'd be completely dead." he said. "They'd come back to find you, and when they did, if I was anywhere around, that would mean trouble for the both of us." he said.

Hinata was quiet. "I just…" she couldn't think of anything.

"I realized on the mission I was on Hinata, that your name was mentioned quiet a bit. I didn't know that your mission was for Ameakai." he said.

Hinata's eyes grew wide. By now, they must be wondering where she was greatly.

"It seems they are thinking badly about Konoha now that you haven't arrived. They are up to something. You need to be there for your village." he said.

Hinata looked to her side. "But they are a nation of people with no ninja experience. What could they do?" she asked.

Tobi looked up. "Remember what I told you about my mission?" he asked.

Hinata did. Smuggling weapons…

It was quiet for the remainder of the time as Tobi preformed the needed jutsu to get them out of the akatsuki base. They were now jumping swiftly through the wooded area.

"We'll decide what to do once we get close to Konoha. Until then, our main priority is getting you out of here." Tobi said.

"Actually, I believe your main priority is trying to stay alive." a calm, but strained voice said. Tobi and Hinata stopped.

Itachi peered at them with intimidating eyes as he stood his ground in front of them.

Tobi was taken aback, along with Hinata. "Itachi…" Tobi said. He knew…

Itachi did not hesitate as he lunged at Tobi quickly. How had they been caught?

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "" " " " " "

A/N: Cliffy! Sry, but next chapter will be for the fight scene. Please review, thanks for reading, c ya.


	9. Light at the end of the tunnel

No Shame

By Gaarazlilmiss

A/N: I NEVER KNEW HOW HARD YOUR SENIOR YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL COULD ACTUALLY BE!! I really don't know what to say to you guys anymore (those who were still waiting for this update). I have FINALLY gotten complete internet access back, and I'm off work for a week, no competitions, or anything like that for school…phew…okay…thanking those who reviewed in the stone age…

1. Jester of Fools- Hello . Thanks, and this chapter will answer your questions (if you're still reading this) and if your not, thanks for your review anyway. Much luv!

2. Akuma de soro- Not at all! I love long reviews, it shows how much you really like the story and it isn't "OMG ZOMG SO GOOD UPDATE NOWWWWWWWWW!!" or something like that. So thank u and give me more long reviews!

3. NotaPunk- Yeah, they always find out. And yes, Sakura is very stupid…you have to have a variety of villains in your story or it isn't any fun TT. Thank you for the review, and please continue to!

4. Seynabou- ((munches on old cookies)) ((spits them back out)) sorry, I got to them too late, they expired TT TT AND I LOVE COOKIES!! ((Wails some more)) Okay, okay I think I'm done. Sorry, Slow update syndrome is caused by lack of time…but now, I have time ((said it before…)) but now I really do. Sorry about no real romance. Sakura and Naruto are J-E-R-K-S. But that can't be helped. Luv U 2 oo and thank u!

5. Nisroc-TOBI WILL PWN!! You hope read to find out!

6. Bunko08- Yeah, Itachi is a bad bad man…but here you go regardless!

7. Enoko- ((smiles happily)) I always enjoy reading your reviews not only for the compliments you give but also things that help me become a better writer. Despite the fact that I haven't updated in forever, I hope you'll continue to review! Thank you so very much!

8. 1moonwitch- Thank you so much for your review, and I'm afraid it has been such a long time since I've actually discussed writing a story with you that you may have found someone else, but if you're still up for it, I have an idea, so just let me know. I've been wanting to write my idea for such a long time, but no one to help…and I need the help with it. Anyway, thank you and talk to you hopefully soon!

9. kraken girl- Sry . Retarded cliffies are a must in any story, so I hope you'll be prepared for another one in another chapter somewhere…I don't know where…but somewhere. Thanks

10. Last Harlequin- Thank you so much for your review, and I'm happy you're promoting my story. I'm sure by now you've read past the time skip, and even though Tobi is now proclaimed as "evil" I still like him, so…anyone that doesn't can…I don't know, get a life . Keep reading and reviewing, and again thanks!

11.Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce- Sry about the cliffy, they have to be in the story for the suspense oo. As for Tobi…you'll see…

12. Harly944-Thank you for your comment, and I'm sorry it wasn't soon, but I did update!

13. Hakuas-moonstar- Sry gurl! New chapter, so read and read, and you better review! I shouldn't even have to tell you. .

14. HeartBrokenHinata- Yes he did Muahahahahaaha! Lol, thanks for your shocked review!

15. Invanika- Everyone keeps asking this. You'll see, I promise . He's suppose to be mysterious right now. And yes…I was hoping it would be quite smexy, so thank you !

16. Heaven-In-Distress- Well, I'm happy you enjoyed it, but I like cliffies, it makes sure you come back to read the next chapter! And I'm sorry it wasn't ASAP, but here it is regardless!

17. TheUltimateNinjaDemonGirl- I guess everyone wants to kill her, so you're charging at her with an army of millions . Here be you're fight scene!

18. Gabby's World- The brain of flea huh? LOL .Thanks for faving, reviewing, and reading my story!

19. Leanna10123- You like it? YOU LIKE IT!? I'm glad you like it and reviewed! Here you go!

20. XxAkemi-I'm so sorry, it looks like I disappeared off the face of the planet, I know! But I'm back, and I hope to see you back on the review list for this chapter!

21. Nissa- Thank you! Since I've updated though, I've noticed that the TobiHina fan fictions are growing! Power to TobiHinaness!

22. Kaiya-of-the-shadows- MadaHina interest my darker side for fan fiction…as a matter of fact, I've gotten the sudden urge to look one up and see if it might be somewhere. Thanks for you're review, and we'll see if you're right!

23. Misumi Sannin- I understand how busy a family can keep you, TRUST ME…and so update whenever you can, and I'm sorry it wasn't sooner. Thanks for your review, and yes, this is messed up, but that was my intention to get some "OMG!!"'s and all that.

24. Mistsukistar- Aww TT was my last chapter bad?? JK, thanks. I 'm glad you liked this chapter, and I hope to see another review from you soon.

25. LovedLess231- Lemon will be very soon, that is all I will say on that. As for Itachi and Tobi…well, tada! Here you go!

26. Himena- Short and simple. Thank you and I hope you'll review again!

27. Akatsukis-Girl- Yes, a cliffy. It's like getting caught by a stop sign you didn't see, isn't it? Well, I'm continuing now, so please enjoy!

28. SugarBabby-It wasn't soon, but update here!

29. Rin the Useless Girl-((gives each character proper gifts)) thank you! And I understand, sometimes I'm not around when I want to review to a story I like either (around a good computer that is, and that's another reason why I can't UPDATE!) But anyway, thank you again, and review!

30. Airbender01- The last air bender fan? I like that show too . But anyway, thanks, and Hinata will get the chance. Story is just getting into all that juicy stuff. Gotta start somewhere, right? Anyway, thanksies!

31. Andy(anonymous)- I LOVE that! OMT!! I've gotta start saying it! Thank you! And keep reading!

WOAH! So many reviews I thought my head might spin, and if it gets to be more than that, I'm going to stop this…(LOL, JK, not really.) But I'm not holding this up any longer. Chapter eight!

CHAPTER 8: Light at the end of the tunnel

It all seemed to go in slow motion for poor Hinata. She just knew this was her final escape. She just KNEW she'd never have to see those cursed crimson eyes again, and just when she thought she was on her way back to her beloved Naruto, her peaceful village, HOME, she was attacked by that demon.

Tobi stood in front of her, deflecting Itachi's attack.

Upon Itachi clashing with Tobi, Itachi smirked slightly. "Protecting your princess?" he asked. "You haven't even got the right." he said.

Tobi's eyes widened at the realization. He knew what Itachi was about to do.

"You know very well what you, me, all of them have to do to her. You can't deny it and pretend for a second that you are any more innocent than anyone else." Itachi said again.

"Itachi…"

Hinata didn't understand what they were talking about. What did he mean Tobi wasn't any more innocent? She was scared as she took a self-conscious step back from Tobi.

Tobi noticed this, and something close to fear was in the pit of his stomach. If only Itachi knew who he was dealing with…

"T-tobi…what is he talking about?" Hinata asked quietly.

Itachi grabbed Tobi up by the collar of his cloak, and then side kicked him into a nearby tree.

Tobi slid down until he was sitting almost. He jumped up immediately, as if it had done nothing to him at all.

"You were wondering why you were at the base, right Hyuuga?" Itachi began. "You are nothing but a tool, remember? We need you…we need your Hyuuga blood-limit. We need your power." he said.

"I've already realized this. I already know what you intend to do with me!" she said.

"It isn't just the leader. It isn't just all the other Akatsuki members. Tobi is one of us, remember? Even your precious Tobi is intending upon doing it. You just don't know how his mind works…" he said. "You're out here alone with him, he's playing like he's trying to get you a good escape. And once you do what he wants, he won't be there for you. It is inevitable. You can believe me, or you can trust him and fail." he said with a devious smirk.

Hinata looked to Tobi for reassurance that Itachi was lying, but his actions and speechlessness told her otherwise.

Tobi could say nothing. He hated that she had to find out that sad truth. He hated that Itachi was practically lying through his teeth! He hated Itachi with every fiber of his being now.

"You too, Tobi? Was this what all of that was for? A-all the t-times that we talked and you comforted me…? Was it all for this!?" she asked him.

"No! I, it wasn't like that, I promise!" he said. "I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that…" he didn't know what to say to her.

"Why…?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks silently. She thought she had a friend…she thought he was someone she could trust. How foolish was she to trust an Akatsuki member…She jumped off quickly, trying to put as much distance between them as she could. Tobi put his hand out, as if she'd come back, reaching for her. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. As he stared off at her, anger built up in him like a raging storm, and his mind clouded with the many thoughts of how to hurt the Uchiha. He'd destroyed everything that Tobi had accomplished, and therefore, his death would be absolute.

As no one was around, Tobi didn't hesitate to unleash what would scar the Uchiha for the rest of his life, if he still had one. Turning around to face Itachi, Tobi's eyes flickered red, and his pupil dilated into what was known as the Mangenkyo Sharingan.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Hinata flew through the woods top speed. From what it seemed like, nothing was following her. That was unusual…

Her mind, however, was clouded with thoughts of hate for Tobi, for Itachi, for all those members of the Akatsuki. She hated herself for being so trusting, so naïve as to think that someone like them would actually be friends with her and not harm her. Her face was reddened with her salty tears.

Think of Konoha, think of Konoha…she tried to think of reaching home, tried to forget his masked face, tried to forget his sweet words, his outshining confidence, his everything, and she tried to think of her soon to be husband, her friends, her comrades, her everything back home…but nothing seemed to make her happy. Why did it have to be so? She had to be at least one day away from Konoha. She'd make it, she was sure of it. Everything would be alright once she got home. Everything would be alright…

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Itachi chuckled at this new revelation. "So, you've finally decided to show who you really are…Madara Uchiha…" he said.

"I'm going to maim you." he said with quiet intensity. He was focused completely on Itachi.

"Don't tell me the notorious Madara has developed feelings for this Hyuuga." he said. "I recall that you were only going to use her. What happened to Pein taking complete charge of this self-assumed mission?" he asked.

Tobi, or Madara, was silent.

"You do have feelings? Well, isn't that sweet…" Itachi said.

Madara rushed at Itachi with abnormal speed, ending up in front of the other Uchiha. A kunai was soon jammed into his stomach, but instead of a bleeding mess and sputtered scream, black crows emerged and flew off into the distance.

"Coward. I was certain he wouldn't send his true self." Madara said. He weighed his options. Go and find Itachi, kill him, and possibly never see Hinata again, or go find Hinata with only a slim chance at her believing him, and Itachi would find her again. The first option, much more logical, although, even though he'd never admit it, he was hurting beyond compare at this decision. "I'll miss you Hinata." he said quietly as he raced after where he felt Itachi's chakra the strongest.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

((1 Day later))

Hinata entered the front gates, her eyes distant, her face solemn. She was suppose to be happy to be home, but she just couldn't be, no matter how hard she tried.

Upon seeing her, the front gate Shinobi told her that Tsunade had been worried sick about her, and was in a hurry to see her. That made her remember…she hadn't sent Tsunade any mission reports, any information, any updates, nothing. She had every right to be worried.

When she got to Tsunade's office and knocked, it immediately opened, Shizune standing there with wide eyes and a bright smile. It almost creped Hinata out. "You're back! They were right!" she said ushering her in.

Hinata could tell her mentor, Tsunade, was trying not to appear as if she were too worried. Her face was a mixture between overly stern and worried, an expression that Tsunade rarely wore. "Hinata." she said with a slight smile. 

Hinata smiled back as well. "I'm sorry. I didn't send any of the mission reports, or anything…" she said.

"Don't worry. The only thing I'm concerned with is your safety. Reports mean absolutely nothing compared to your life. " she explained. "Now, I know that there is a highly valid reason why you did not contact us. Explain yourself." she said.

As Hinata told her story, she felt as if her heart were tearing in two. It pained her to say any of their names, where she was, but it hurt the most when it came to Tobi.

"You know everything about where they are, and who they are, you saw their leader…this is all excellent information! How did you escape?" she asked.

Hinata was quiet for a long time. "One of them…one of them h-helped me." she said as she looked down.

"…What do you mean?" she asked.

"The one named Tobi…he didn't really help me to escape, but gave me the opportunity." she said, trying to make it so it didn't sound like he was a good guy, because as far as she was concerned, he wasn't.

"I see." Tsunade said. "More than likely after your escape, they changed bases. " she said. "On top of that, they are probably keeping a low profile. How foolish of them." she said. "Now that we have more information on them, however, it will be easier to find them. "she said. "But now we have an even greater problem…" she began, "Ameakai, since you haven't been there, they feel as though we abandoned them, or jipped them out of the money they paid us for the mission, and are becoming hostile. It seems that they aren't just a civilian village, but also have a gang of ninja. I don't understand what they expect to do, we are much more developed than them, but we still need to keep on the lookout. " she said. "I've already sent out another squad of jounin to investigate on the mission since we couldn't find you." she said.

"It's all my fault." she said.

"Far from it. You couldn't help being abducted during a mission." Tsunade said. "Go get some rest and watch that stupid fiancé of yours." she said with a smile. "I'm putting you on standby for the next week since you came back a week early. So take it easy." Tsunade explained.

Hinata nodded and smiled brightly at the thought of Naruto She walked out in higher spirits.

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

That same morning, Sakura awoke lying with one leg wrapped delicately around Naruto's frame. She never knew that Naruto could be so…good! Her mind swam with it, remembering how their breathing mixed perfectly, how amazingly passionate and lustful the whole night had been. It was too bad it was morning…or whet was she saying? Hinata wouldn't be back for one more week, and she was sure she had Naruto right where she wanted him: Wrapped around her finger. She sat back ,enjoying the small rays of light filling the room.

Soon, she felt Naruto shift. As he awoke. "Morning Sakura…" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from his lying position.

"Morning." she said. "So then…" she asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah,…well,…" Naruto thought. He had done the unthinkable. He'd cheated, he knew he did. But he just couldn't help himself, and Hinata hadn't offered herself yet. That was one reason why he'd wanted to marry her in the beginning. It was so much work, as he now realized, just for something he wanted that she wouldn't give until married. But he couldn't say he didn't love her. On the other hand, Sakura was everything Naruto had hoped she would be. Tantalizing, exciting, unafraid of anything, and willing. He loved her too. And who was here now? Wait, what was he thinking!? He was so confused! But he'd already done things, he'd already slept with Sakura…was she expecting his decision already?

"Sakura, I…I'm still not sure." he said. "You've given me this part, but as far as love, I haven't seen much of it yet. I'm beginning to wonder. What are you really with me for? It's just because Sasuke is unavailable, isn't it?" he asked.

Sakura was quiet as a pang of sadness rushed though her. She reached down to grab her bra and began to put it on. "No Naruto! That's nonsense! I did it because I want to be with you, and Hinata doesn't deserve you!" she said.

"Give me one good reason why she doesn't, and you do." he asked her.

Sakura sighed. "It's obvious Naruto, that Hinata is…well…" she said. "She's just not right for you." she tried to finish.

"But if I recall, I do remember a certain someone denying me all the time, for years and years…" he said looking at her with a serious expression. "And another certain someone that would save Sasuke's life before mine." he said. "but someone else loved me all along, and I didn't even realize it because I wanted you." he said. "And when I came to my senses,…" Naruto's eyes widened. That's when he finally realized, he had just done the most despicable, evil, wrong thing he could ever do! He had just done something he was going to regret greatly. He had just done something that even if she didn't find out, it would still be in the back of his mind forever. He'd just CHEATED on Hinata Hyuuga. Somehow thinking that before, it didn't sound so bad. But when he thought about it this time, after he'd realized how much wrong Sakura had done and how much right Hinata had done, how much Hinata had loved and cared for him and was willing to promise herself to him forever, it made a big deal, and he immediately sat up , only to see something that made him want to die in shame. His loved one, the girl he loved, the girl he claimed he loved, was standing in the doorway of the room he usually shared with her, staring at him with wide deer like eyes as she took in the unbelievable sight before her.

A/N: Sry if this chapter is a bit rusty, I've got to get back on the updating ball so that they'll start turning out better if you know what I mean. Please review like you all have been doing, and I hope you'll be here for the next chapter! Remember, this is Labor day weekend, so I'll have plenty of time, and I'll update right away, just watch. The end part of this chapter was the most interesting part to write to me, so the next chapter should be extra fun to create! Ja ne!


End file.
